O Seu Mais Lindo Sorriso
by Claudi-chan
Summary: «Eu vejome nos teus olhos… Sei que é para sempre, por muito problemática que sejas ao longo das nossas vidas, eu vou ficar sempre contigo, ... eu também preciso de ti» ShikaTema
1. Saudades

**Disclamer**: Bem vocês sabem… Naruto não me pertence…porque se me pertencesse o Orochimaru já não era vivo!

**Inspiração : **Vejam no meu perfil, tenho a certeza que vai haver algo que vocês gostem…

Este fic foi um pedido especial, alias nem era preciso pedir…Shikamaru e Temari merecem-se.

**O seu mais lindo sorriso.**

**Chapter 1: Saudades…**

_- O que se passa comigo? Porque é que eu estou a tremer? O que é que ele está a fazer na minha cabeça?...Desde que partimos de Konoha, ele insiste em ficar na minha cabeça, terá sido um erro, o que eu fiz naquela altura? (_Temari

Depois da equipa Shikamaru ter sido salva pela equipa de Suna….

Temari, Kankuro e Gaara instalaram-se na vila de Konoha, Shikamaru sentia-se culpado e vulnerável, Temari mostrou o seu lado mais meigo consolando-o, ela sentiu pena dele…será apenas isso?

Shikamaru saiu do hospital, Temari correu atrás dele, procurando-o por todo o lado, foi encontra-lo no topo de um edifício, ainda com os olhos em lágrimas.

-_Hey, bebe chorão! -_ Gritou Temari com frieza.

- _Não tenho tempo para ti agora, vai-te_ _embora_ – Disse Shikamaru escondendo as lágrimas.

- _Então…o que estás a fazer? Não vale a pena chorar_…-disse colocando o seu leque no chão sentando-se ao lado de Shikamaru – …_as lágrimas não vão resolver nada._

A presença de Temari, assustava-o, ela era uma rapariga completamente diferente daquelas a que Shikamaru estava habituado, mas por outro lado havia algo que fazia com que ele não quisesse que ela partisse … o seu lindo sorriso.

- _Devias estar a pensar na tua próxima estratégia génio…-_ continuou Temari mostrando um sorriso…lá estava, era aquilo, era aquilo que Shikamaru precisava, o seu mais lindo sorriso.

- _É o que eu estou a fazer, mulher problemática_ – disse Shikamaru sorrindo, correu todo o corpo de Temari com os seus olhos.

Temari viu que ele estava colado ao seu corpo, sem pensar duas vezes, juntou os seus lábios aos de Shikamaru.

Ela não esperava que ele reagisse, era demasiado preguiçoso para isso, foi então que ele a surpreendeu quando ele a envolveu nos seus braços, participando no beijo, como Temari nunca tinha imaginado.

Uma semana depois (A/N: Não tenho a certeza do tempo que a equipa de Suna ficou em Konoha) a equipa de Suna despediu-se de Konoha.

De volta a actualidade….

Temari continuava a pensar naquele beijo, debaixo das nuvens, já tinham passado 3 anos.

Ela estava na cozinha a preparar o jantar para os seus irmãos, o recém Kazekage Gaara, e o seu braço direito Kankuro.

Enquanto ela cortava o peixe delicadamente, lágrimas teimavam em cair dos seus olhos; as pequenas visitas como mensageira de Suna até Konoha não bastavam para matar … as saudades.

- _Porque teimas em ficar na minha cabeça!_ – Gritou Temari furiosa com ela mesma. Sentou-se no banco da cozinha, olhando para o chão_ " eu tenho saudades daquele medricas…eu …amo-o…"_ Pensou Temari.

À hora de jantar, os três irmãos da areia sentaram-se à mesa.

- _Ah! Finalmente Temari! Tinha saudades dos teus cozinhados, malditas missões… bem…Itadakimasu!_ – Disse Kankuro mergulhando no festim de comida que Temari lhes havia preparado.

Kankuro e Temari, comiam deliciados, mas Gaara mostrava um olhar sério e não tinha sequer tocado no arroz à sua frente, Gaara realmente não tinha o costume de comer muito, mas quando Temari cozinhava, ele deliciava-se como um louco.

- _Gaara …não vais comer?_ – Disse a irmã mais velha num tom preocupado, Gaara olhou para Temari, sério como sempre.

- _Amanha partimos para Konoha, nos os três…_ – disse o Kazekage.

- _Temos problemas Gaara?_ – Disse Kankuro com a boca cheia.

- _Tenho apenas assuntos pendentes com Tsunade-sama…_ – disse Gaara agarrando os seus pauzinhos.

- _Mas….amanha?...Não há missões?.. –_ disse Temari.

- _Esta é a nossa missão, preparem-se para partirmos amanha bem cedo…_

LLLLLLLLL

Bem o primeiro capitulo está terminado….uff!

Este capitulo é dedicado a Rama chan…já que foi ela que me fez o pedido de um shika/tema!

Shika/Tema for ever!

Já sabem ..se gostarem deixem um review…

Ah …este fic também foi inspirada numa música da banda sonora de Rurouni Kenshin …Her most beautiful smile…é bem verdade ham?

Kiss


	2. Saudades II

**Disclaimer**:..oh bem….

**Inspiração:** não me obriguem a repetir tudo…

**O seu mais lindo sorriso**

**Capitulo 2: saudades 2…**

"- _Ate nas nuvens, eu a vejo, a sua forma, o seu corpo…o seu sorriso…_

_Ainda não consegui descansar direito desde que a conheci, ela é um turbilhão na minha vida…geez…eu devia ter reagido naquela altura…"_

Quando a equipa de Suna se despediu…

Shikamaru deixou Temari partir com uma simples frase que ele nem tinha terminado.

- Geez…falas demais…é por isso que as mulheres…

Temari apenas reagiu com um lindo sorriso, e um brilho nos olhos.

Shikamaru devia ter ajudado na academia nesse dia, mas passou-o com a cabeça nas nuvens, o beijo e uma despedida tão repentina…ao menos conseguiu ver um seu último sorriso…

De volta a actualidade…

Shikamaru devia levar o relatório do dia a Tsunade, em vez disso estava deitado sobre o relvado a olhar para as nuvens, com um pequeno embrulho na mão.

- Eu devia mesmo ir a Suna …se gosto dela não posso esperar que ela me caia do céu…- ao dizer isto, uma pequena pedra cai-lhe na cabeça – ITEI! Mas que raio foi isto!

- Hey preguiçoso! – disse uma voz feminina cheia de raiva, com outra pedra na mão pronta para chocar na cabeça de Shikamaru – "Tsunade-sama está a chamar-te, põe-te de pé e vai ter com ela, antes que ela parta mais alguma coisa."

- Ino!...ela esta muito irada? – disse Shikamaru temendo pela sua vida.

- Sim! – Disse Ino alegremente – Ela quer-te algo muito importante, não faço ideia do que será … mas tenho a certeza que ouvi algo sobre a equipa de Suna… – Ino não teve tempo para terminar a frase, Shikamaru já tinha desaparecido numa nuvem de fumo.

- SHIKAMARU! – Todo o edifício tremeu quando Tsunade gritou – Fazes ideia do trabalho que temos por causa do festival! Porque é que desapareces sempre que preciso de ti? Ah!

- É muito problemático ficar no meio desta confusão – disse Shikamaru enfiando as mãos nos bolsos.

- Não me venhas com essa conversa Shikamaru! – Disse Tsunade batendo com o punho na mesa Shikamaru estremeceu – A equipa de Suna chega daqui a menos de 3 dias, eu preciso que alguém se encarregue do encontrar hospedagem para eles, e esse alguém és tu, porque eu estou extremamente ocupada com o festival, por isso sai por aquela porta e trata de arranjar um local para eles passarem aqui a semana….JA!

Tsunade não precisou de dizer mais nada, Shikamaru já tinha saído fechando a porta atrás de si.

- Não vais fugir desta oportunidade pois não, Shikamaru? – Disse Ino que esperava que Shikamaru saísse, mostrando um sorriso malicioso.

- Huh? Que queres dizer com isso? – Disse Shikamaru.

- Oh! Vá lá Shikamaru…achas que me enganas? A mim? Tu, que já te conheço a tanto tempo…Tu gostas da irmã do Kazekage, e andas a espera de uma oportunidade para lhe dar o que quer que seja que está nesse embrulho. Disse ino com naturalidade a aproximar-se de Shikamaru.

- Geez… mulher problemática, entraste na minha mente outra vez… nunca mais faças isso. – Disse Shikamaru.

- Eu só estava preocupada contigo, nem parecias tu ultimamente …e Shikamaru..se precisares de ajuda, já sabes, eu estou aqui… - Disse Ino dando-lhe um pequeno empurrão.

- Não leves a mal Ino, mas isto é algo que eu tenho de fazer sozinho…mas eu agradeço-te na mesma. – Disse ele sorrindo.

- Hum…concordo…e… garanto-te Shikamaru, que Temari vai gostar do que tens no embrulho… – disse Ino virando-lhe as costas e afastando-se lentamente, com um sorriso malicioso.

Shikamaru abriu os olhos admirado "_Ela leu-me outra vez a mente…"_ .


	3. O Encontro

**Disclaimer :** Não ele não me pertence…nem nunca pertencerá!Oh tristeza ! TT

**Inspiração: **Montes de musicas tristes do meu mp3…foi mais que suficiente.

**O seu mais lindo sorriso.**

**Chapter 3: O encontro.**

A equipa de Suna já avistava os portões de Konoha. Os três irmãos seguiam juntos o trilho que os levava para Konoha; Kankuro e Gaara mal viam a Hora de chegarem, Temari por outro ladonão tinha muita vontade de chegar…e enfrentar o que a esperava.

Ansiava ainda menos pela chegada a Konoha desde que conhecia as verdadeiras razoes da visita.

No segundo dia de viajem, os irmãos instalaram-se numa pensão para passarem a noite. Temari olhava as estrelas pela janela, quando sentiu duas presenças na sala.

- Rapazes! – Disse Temari surpreendida – Pensei que iam sair esta noite.

- Queremos falar contigo Temari – Disse Kankuro

Gaara aproximou-se de Temari, olhando-a nos olhos, o rapaz antes mais pequeno que ambos os irmãos, era agora da altura de Temari.

- O amor para mim…ainda é algo pouco definido…mas sei bem que essa dor no coração é muito forte - Disse Gaara com um olhar meigo para Temari.

- Gaara… - Temari não conseguia encontrar palavras.

- Eu vi-te Temari, antes de ontem, na cozinha, quando nos preparaste aquele jantar…os teus olhos…tu choravas – Disse Gaara sério.

Temari estava tão emocionada, que as palavras continuavam a não surgir.

- Nunca mais…nunca mais quero ver a minha irmã chorar, seja pelo que for…

- Sim – disse Kankuro, interrompendo Gaara – és nossa irmã, e…a única mãe que conhecemos…depois de tudo que fizeste por nos, principalmente nos últimos anos, so queremos ver-te feliz…

- Se é saudades que te traz essas lágrimas, então faremos uma visita a Konoha, para que o possas ver… – disse Gaara

- Oh… rapazes… - Temari ia começar a chorar de tanta emoção, aproximou-se dos dois e abraçou-os o mais apertado que conseguiu, em seguida plantou uma beijo na testa de Gaara e outro na de Kankuro – eu amo-vos aos dois, mais do que tudo…

Perto dos portões de Konoha, Temari começou a vacilar, ela ficou para trás, os dois irmãos viram a reacção de Temari e viraram-se para a encarar.

- Não consigo – Temari dizia, com as pernas a tremer – eu vou voltar para Suna…

- Não és tu! – Gritou Gaara – a nossa irmã nunca vacila, seja qual for a situação em que se encontre, ela luta ate ao fim! Não és merecedora do nome de Sabaku no Temari…

Aquelas palavras atingiram Temari como kunais bem afiadas. A rapariga finalmente tinha acordado, abriu os olhos à verdade, ela iria enfrentar isto… não podia fugir, não ia desistir, ela nunca o tinha feito…não o iria fazer agora…

A expressão na cara de Temari havia mudado, a perigosa e temida Temari havia finalmente chegado.

Gaara estava satisfeito, virou as costas com um sorriso malicioso no rosto e continuou o caminho, Kankuro tinha um visível contorno nos lábios, esperou, ate Temari se aproximar dele, e juntos continuaram…

Um rapaz encorpado, com um pacote de batatas fritas nas mãos batia à porta da casa da família Nara. Um nervoso e excitado rapaz abre a porta do outro lado, desculpando-se ao sair…

- Eh! Couji, desculpa amigo…sei que estou atrasado, não digas nem uma palavra, estou nervoso, Geez…que problemático! – Shikamaru estava nervoso, baralhado, e com mais sono do que era habitual…não tinha pregado olhos durante toda a noite.

- É hoje que a equipa de Suna chega certo! – disse Chouji concentrado nas batatas.

- È amigao! Geez…estou tão nervoso – dizia Shikamaru vasculhando todos os seus bolsos do uniforme de Chunnin.

- Tema calma Shikamaru, tu és Uma pessoa calma e racional, isso nem parece teu…- Couji olhou para Shikamaru, que quase tirava as calças ali na rua – Eh…Shikamaru..o que é que estas a fazer?

- O embrulho… não sei onde tenho o embrulho…andei com ele durante todo este tempo! Sempre no bolso das minhas calças! Eu perdi o embrulho Chouji! – Gritava Shikamaru desesperado.

- Eh …Shikamaru… sou eu que o tenho – Disse Chouji tirando mais uma batata do pacote – tu ontem deste-mo porque tinhas medo de te esquecer dele em algum lado…

Shikamaru soltou o ar todo dos pulmões, encostando-se à parede.

- Estou a fazer um grande drama não é Chouji? – disse Shikamaru dando uma gargalhada.

Juntos riram, caminhando ate ao escritório de Tsunade, que Shizume tentava organizar depois de uma noite de longo trabalho por causa do festival de Konoha.

- Oh finalmente ajuda – disse Shizume ao arrumar uma grande pilha de livros na prateleira.

- Hei! Ainda agora cheguei e já me querem fazer trabalhar …que problemático – disse Shikamaru.

- Bem eu vou…- disse Chouji

- Vais …já! – Disse Shikamaru.

- Sim tenho treino com Asuma sensei e com a Ino – Disse o chunnin orgulhoso – não me quero atrasar.

Shikamaru sorriu um leve sorriso, ao ver que o seu melhor amigo já se tinha tornado, ao longo dos anos, mais confiante em si mesmo.

- ok Chouji, não quero atrasar-te mais, vai lá amigo – disse Shikamaru dando um murro leve no ombro de Chouji, Chouji repetiu o gesto no ombro de Shikamaru e murmurou bem baixinho.

- Boa sorte…vai correr tudo bem… - disse Chouji

- Não é uma questão de sorte – replicou Shikamaru – é uma questão de táctica…

Chouji então saiu deixando o mestre das sombras para trás.

Quando Tsunade chega ao seu escritório, a confusão que antes se instalava, desaparecera, dando lugar a um escritório de uma verdadeira Hokage.

- Os nossos aliados devem estar a chegar…- disse Tsunade sorrindo – espero que tenhas feito o que te pedi, Shikamaru.

- Hai, Tsunade-sama! – Disse Shikamaru erguendo os olhos para Tsunade.

- Óptimo! Os preparativos para o festival já estão terminados Shizume? – Disse a Godaime olhando para a rapariga muito sorridente, com um porco nos braços.

- Hai! Tsunade-sama, já falei com a família Yamanaka na questão da escolha das flores. – Disse Shizume sorrindo

- Ah! Então esta tudo, que semana! – Disse Tsunade caindo na sua cadeira, logo em seguida entra um dos seus mensageiros.

- Tsunade-sama! Kazecage-sama e os seus acompanhantes chegaram! – Disse o mensageiro.

- Manda-os entrar - disse Tsunade sem hesitar.

- Hai! – Exclamou o mensageiro saindo.

Shikamaru sentiu o seu corpo todo tremer, finalmente tinha chegado a Hora de encarar Temari, dizer-lhe finalmente o que sentia por ela, as saudades que tinha tido dela durante todo aquele tempo que estiveram longe.

Algum segundo depois a porta abre-se, surgindo por detrás desta o jovem Kazekage e os seus irmãos.

Os olhos de Shikamaru procuraram Temari…finalmente o encontro.

LLLLLLLLLLLL

AHHHH já acabei mais um capitulo, estou mesmo a gostar de escrever este fic…mas o tempo que eu tenho disponível é sempre tão pouco TT….

Mas não vou parar de a escrever...estou decidida!

Obrigado aquela pessoa que mais me tem apoiado ao longo deste fic…..

Rama chan!

Arigato


	4. Amor e lagrimas

**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence…pertence a Masashi Kishimoto sama! O deus, o criador… se não fosse ele…

**Inspiração:** Oh céus! Este capítulo foi um capítulo muito inspirado, maior parte em filmes como: Sweet Home Alabama, Memorias de uma geisha, e Mulan 2…

Alem das minhas músicas no Mp3 e claro as imagens doces do nosso casal favorito.

**O seu mais lindo sorriso**

**Capitulo 4: Amor e lágrimas…**

- Tsunade-sama – disse Gaara apertando a mão de Tsunade – é um prazer revê-la.

- O prazer é nosso em ter os nossos aliados em Konoha novamente – Disse Tsunade mostrando um enorme sorriso – por favor …sentem-se – os três irmãos da areia agradeceram fazendo uma vénia e depois sentaram-se nas três cadeiras vazias que estavam no escritório de propósito para eles.

Shikamaru olhava Temari sem parar, ela estava linda, continuava a usar o penteado habitual que a fazia parecer uma menina travessa, apesar de já ter 18 anos, usava agora o seu protector com o símbolo da sua vila na cabeça. Estava mais alta, com as formas do seu corpo bem definidas; Shikamaru estava num estado adormecido a olhar para ela como um bobo.

Temari tentava evitar contacto comos olhos de Shikamaru, tentava concentrar-se em Tsunade, ela não o queria ver…ainda não… o coração batia depressa, ela não aguentava, via-se o seu peito num ritmo de respiração acelerado… ela não aguentou muito mais sem olhar para o chão subindo os olhos bem devagar ate finalmente encontrar os de Shikamaru, ele estava tão alto, havia crescido mais do que ela durante estes anos, o seu penteado continuava o mesmo, tal como aquela cara de aborrecimento…bem naquele momento era mais uma cara de baka, as suas roupas também estavam diferentes, faziam-no parecer mais adulto…

- Então a que devo esta visita Gaara-sama? – Perguntou Tsunade.

- Há apenas alguns assuntos de alguma importância na nossa aliança que eu gostaria de discutir consigo Tsunade-sama – disse Gaara falando politicamente correcto.

- Huh! – Há algo errado? – Disse Tsunade sem ter a menor ideia do que possa ser.

- É algo que eu gostaria de falar a sós… - Disse Gaara olhando de lance para Shikamaru.

- Ah, entendo Gaara-sama…Shikamaru… - disse Tsunade sem obter resposta – SHIKAMARU – gritou Tsunade.

- Eh! – Shikamaru deu um pulo de susto, sem tirar os olhos de Temari perguntou – Hai? Tsunade-sama?

Tsunade respirou fundo e olhou para Shikamaru.

- Eu quero que leves os acompanhantes de Gaara-sama para os aposentos… – disse Tsunade num tom autoritário.

- Hai, Tsunade-sama! – Disse Shikamaru finalmente encarando Tsunade, virou-se novamente para Temari – Vamos? – Disse sorrindo bem de leve para a rapariga.

- Vamos de uma vez – disse Temari levantando-se de repente – Tsunade-sama… - Disse baixando a cabeça numa vénia, e saindo depois, Shikamaru segui-a, Kankuro repetiu o resto de Temari para Tsunade.

- Estarei algures numa loja da vila – Disse Kankuro para Gaara, saindo em seguida.

Gaara e Tsunade voltaram a sentar-se, Shizume com o porco Tonton nas mãos, olhou para a sua mestra.

- Espero que não se importe que Shizume fique aqui, Gaara-sama, o que diz respeito a Konoha também lhe diz respeito a ela… – Disse Tsunade.

- Claro que não me importo – respondeu o kazekage sério.

- Agora, Gaara-sama, que assuntos são esses sobre a nossa aliança? – Perguntou Tsunade muito curiosa.

- Eu penso que é um assunto delicado, que pode ou não favorecer a nossa aliança… – disse Gaara politicamente falando, Tsunade continuava a ouvi-lo, muito concentrada, mudando de expressão á medida que Gaara falava.

Entretanto, já fora do escritório de Tsunade, Shikamaru, Temari e Kankuro, andavam pelas ruas animadas de Konoha até ao local onde a equipa de Suna iria ficar durante aquela semana.

Kankuro olhou para Shikamaru e Temari, ambos olhavam em frente, sem qualquer expressão. " Que raio se passa com estes dois?" pensou Kankuro. "Talvez seja a minha presença… vou ficar por aqui."

- Eh! Temari, rapaz das sombras – disse Kankuro com um sorriso malandro – eu vou ficar por aqui, ouvi dizer que o Ramen aqui é muito bom.

" Maldito Kankuro…" pensou Temari com um olhar assassino para o mestre de marionetas.

- Faz como quiseres… - disse a rapariga – mas com uma condição – disse virando as costas e afastando-se - …NADA DE SAKE!

Kankuro e Shikamaru ficaram assustados com o grito de Temari.

- Nem sabes no que te vais meter rapaz das sombras – Disse Kankuro baixinho para Shikamaru, este olhou para ele surpreendido.

- È Shikamaru…e não faço ideia do que estas a dizer…Geez …Problemático. – Disse Shikamaru apressando o passo ao encontro de Temari.

Temari ia num passo acelerado, pelas ruas, sem saber exactamente para onde ia, Shikamaru correu atrás delas colocando-se ao se lado direito.

- Fazes ideia de para onde vais? – Perguntou-lhe o rapaz, Temari não respondeu.

Shikamaru olhou para a mão de Temari ali bem perto da sua, sem pensar duas vezes, agarrou-a levando a rapariga noutro sentido. O rapaz puxava-a por trás dele, corando imenso pelo toque de mãos.

- Eh! O que pensas que…

- A casa é por este lado – disse Shikamaru cortando as palavras de Temari, ainda de costas para ela, a rapariga olhou para as mãos de ambos e sentiu a face esquentar, sentiu que o tempo tinha parado apenas para os dois naquele momento, Temari voltou a olhar para Shikamaru e sorriu um sorriso leve e doce, com uma cara sonhadora.

Finalmente chegaram ao destino, Temari observou surpreendida de olhos bem abertos o local onde iria dormir durante aquela semana…

- É aqui. – disse Shikamaru

- Te...tens a certeza? Isto parece tão… - Temari olho para as suas mãos ainda coladas e recuperou a sua num movimento rápido, corando ainda mais, Shikamaru também corou e meteu as mãos nos bolsos – err…Isto parece tão luxuoso…

- É Tsunade-sama pediu-me para vos escolher o local onde iriam ficar esta semana…e é claro que teria de ser o melhor para o Kazekage e …os seus irmãos - disse Shikamaru olhando em seguida para Temari.

A rapariga desviou o seu olhar…

- Nós podíamos perfeitamente ter ficado num quarto de uma pensão – disse ela friamente.

- Geez…Tsunade-sama iria matar-me se eu tivesse escolhido um simples quarto, foi problemático, mas valeu a pena… vem ver o jardim - disse Shikamaru com o seu ar aborrecido de volta a sua cara.

Os dois entraram para dentro daquele palácio, parecia a mansão Hyuuga, mais pequena, mas era sem dúvida mais elegante, e tinha um jardim de cortar a respiração.

Era um jardim enorme, com um pequeno lago com peixes e uma ponte arqueada por cima, algumas árvores de Sakura, um relvado verde e fresco e diversas flores espalhadas, era o sonho de Temari e tão romântico ao mesmo tempo.

Aquela beleza toda abriu um enorme sorriso na cara de Temari, ela logo correu para cima da ponte olhando para o pequeno lago à procura dos peixes, como uma pequena criança.

Shikamaru aproximou-se dela a passos lentos, ficando mesmo atrás da princesa da Areia que estava a ver todo o jardim. Mesmo por cima da ponte, estava uma arvore de Sakura, pequenas pétalas da árvore caiam em cima deles…o ambiente era perfeito.

- Gostas? – perguntou Shikamaru olhando-a. Temari voltou-se para Shikamaru, ficando cara a cara com o mestre das sombras. Os olhos cruzaram-se, era impossível para Temari fugir dali, ela estava entre a ponte e Shikamaru, começava a sentir-se vulnerável, corar, a cara da rapariga esquentou.

- É …maravilhoso – disse ela – É como…um sonhos… - a princesa da areia deu um passo atrás, encostando-se a ponte, Shikamaru deu um passo em frente, ficando mais perto da sua princesa.

- Temari… - Shikamaru disse olhando bem no fundo dos olhos verdes de Temari - …tem sido problemático, mas estes últimos tempos…não tenho conseguido pensar direito, dar aulas na academia tem sido…problemático, e nem e consigo concentrar quando estou a olhar para as nuvens…tu…tu tens sido a causa disso, tens entrado em todos os meus sonhos, assaltado todos os meus pensamentos – disse o jovem tocando na face corada de Temari – Eu tenho mais do que certeza de…que te amo… - Shikamaru aproximou-se de Temari aos poucos ate as testas de ambos se unirem; depois Shikamaru agarrou delicadamente a parte detrás da cabeça de Temari aproximando os seus lábios dos dela, saboreando-a finalmente, o rapaz abriu a sua boca, deixando que as línguas se encontrassem…

Ambos sentiam a falta um do outro, e o primeiro beijo dos dois já tinha sido à três anos…tempo demais, Temari sentiu-se a voar envolvida nos braços de Shikamaru, sentia-se tão protegida…

Separaram-se finalmente à procura de ar, Temari e Shikamaru olhavam-se nos olhos de uma tal intensidade. "Ele melhorou bastante…" pensava Temari completamente corada, "Ela é um furacão…" pensava Shikamaru acariciando a rapariga.

- Temari…mulher problemática – Disse Shikamaru - …eu amo-te tanto…Tenho algo para ti – disse ele vasculhando os bolsos das calças , Temari continuava muda depois daquele beijo, Shikamaru tirou finalmente o pacotinho do bolso, entregou-o a Temari – Abre…

A princesa da Areia obedeceu, começou a rasgar um papel amarelado preso com um cordel deixando-o cair por causa do choque que teve quando viu o que estava lá dentro.

Um cristal com uma forma de lágrima, com a inscrição do símbolo de Konoha, preso por um cordel preto comprido…era um pendente, Shikamaru levou a sua mão ate dentro do seu colete, exibindo uma lágrima igual à de Temari mas com o símbolo de Suna, preso ao seu pescoço.

Em seguida Shikamaru agarrou em ambas as lágrimas unindo-as…era como o símbolo de Yin Yang.

- Foi problemático… – Disse Shikamaru finalmente – durante a minha última missão a Suna, estava uma tempestade enorme, os raio que caiam na areia, transformavam-na em cristais… eu apenas agarrei um desses cristais e trouxe-o comigo para Konoha, e agora…é isto que vês …tudo a pensar em ti – disse Shikamaru docemente – amo-te Temari – e abraçou-a envolvendo-a nos seus braços.

Tudo aquilo era perfeito, o jardim, o pendente, a declaração de Shikamaru…mas havia algo de errado…o que poderia ser se ela também o amava, e à tanto tempo que esperava por aquele momento?...sentia-se frágil e protegida nos braços do jovem, ela adorava e ao mesmo tempo odiava aquela sensação.

Naquele momento memórias do seu passado atingiram-na… a sua infância a cuidar dos irmãos, o seu severo pai, as poucas memórias que tinha da sua mãe … ate onde o amor da sua mãe a levou…

Ela não podia…ela tinha que resistir e ser forte, o amor só a iria enfraquecer, e não podia abandonar Sunagakure e os seus irmãos…Temari tinha que resistir…

- Não … - murmurou a rapariga quase a chorar.

- Huh? O que? – perguntou Shikamaru encarando Temari que olhava para o chão.

- Eu… - disse levantando a cabeça – eu…eu não te amo! – gritou Temari empurrando Shikamaru.

Temari… - disse Shikamaru surpreendido – o que…o que é que estas a dizer? Mulher problemática…

- Não percebeste ainda, bebe chorão? – Disse Temari friamente – EU NÃO TE AMO!

Shikamaru ficou desolado… o sorriso que ele tanto adorava, o modo problemático que ele gostava…desapareceu…tudo…o seu sofrimento era visível na sua cara, o rapaz baixou a cabeça, deixando cair uma lágrima, Temari sentiu uma dor no coração ao ver aquilo, Shikamaru voltou a erguer a cabeça.

- Claro que não… - disse ele forçando um sorriso entre as lágrimas, em seguida começou a andar em direcção a saída, deixando a sua princesa da Areia para trás.

Temari apertou o pendente contra o peito, quando Shikamaru desapareceu, a rapariga caiu na ponte, chorando…

LLLLLLLL

AHHH! Estou tão orgulhosa deste capítulo! Na verdade acho que saiu melhor do que eu esperava…fiz algumas pesquisas para esta parte da fic.

A parte do pendente ser feito a partir de areia atingida por raios de uma tempestade…é verdade, acontece em varias praias da do mundo.

A parte de ser um pendente Yin Yang, a inspiração proveio do filme Mulan 2…

A descrição do jardim foi baseada numa parte maravilhosa do filme Memoris of a geisha se ainda não viram…tem de ver!

Obrigado por lerem!


	5. Uma Missao

**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence…pertence a Masashi Kishimoto sama! O deus, o criador… se não fosse ele…

**O seu mais lindo sorriso**

**Capitulo 5: Uma missão.**

Após uma longa conversa os Kages já tinham uma decisão tomada.

- Será mesmo prudente fazermos isso? – Perguntou Tsunade preocupada.

- Eu confio em Temari, sei que ela é forte…Tenho a certesa de que tudo ira correr bem. – Disse Gaara orgulhoso.

- Bem – disse Tsunade confiante – então, Gaara-sama, amanha de manha, quero Temari no meu escritório.

- Assim será …agora se não se importam – disse Gaara a Tsunade e a Shizune, levantando-se da cadeira – Tenho alguém que gostaria de visitar.

- Com certeza – disse Tsunade esboçando um sorriso – penso que ele estará a treinar com Sakura e Kakashi, não vai ser difícil encontra-lo.

Gaara assentiu com a cabeça, e saiu a passos lentos do escritório.

- Tenho um mau pressentimento, Tsunade-sama – disse Shizune preocupada, Tsunade olhou para ela com os mesmos olhos de preocupação.

Temari estava sentada à porta das traseiras virada para o jardim, vestia um robe de seda branco, estava com os cabelos soltos e molhados do banho que tomara para esfriar a cabeça, e bebia calmamente um chá frio. Tinha na mão esquerda o pendente que observava.

- És tão estúpida Temari – disse a rapariga a ela mesma – como é que pudeste fazer uma coisa daquelas? Tu não mereces viver! - Disse Temari com uma lágrima a cair-lhe do rosto.

A princesa da Areia olhou para a ponte, recordando aquele momento, ela queria tanto que ele ali estivesse com ela, o beijo desta vez teve mais paixão, ela tinha a certeza de que o amava tal como ele a amava a ela… porque é que as suas memorias tinham voltado para a assombrar naquele delicioso momento? Era como se algo lhe dissesse que eles não deviam estar juntos, e isso magoava-a.

Um rapaz de cabelo preto e de mãos nos bolsos, vagueava pelas ruas de Konoha, sentindo deliciosos aromas que saíam dos restaurantes repletos de comidas exóticas.

As lágrimas que caíam dos seus olhos já haviam parado, mas a sua princesa de Suna ainda lhe assombrava os pensamentos, ele ainda sentia o sabor dos lábios de Temari, ainda tinha o cheiro dos seus cabelos na sua memoria. " Porque é que ela agiu daquela maneira? Ela parecia tão apaixonada…Geez as mulheres são tão problemáticas…" pensou Shikamaru, de repente foi acordado dos seus pensamentos ao ouvir uma voz familiar que o chamava.

- Hei! Shikamaru! – Shikamaru parou e olhou na direcção da voz, era Chouji, estava sentado num banco de um restaurante, com Kankuro ao seu lado.

- Eh! Rapaz das sombras, já estas de volta? – dizia Kankuro com uma garrafa de sake nas mãos – Junta-te a nos, eu pago-te uma garrafinha de sake. – disse piscando-lhe o olho.

- Geez… não estou com vontade nenhuma, alias, tenho de tratar de assuntos problemáticos na academia – disse Shikamaru olhando para o chão.

- Oh vá lá Shikamaru, eu pedi um super barbeque – Disse Chouji tentando animar o rapaz.

- Não dá Chouji… eu vou ter mesmo que ir – disse Shikamaru virando as costas a Chouji que ficou com um ar triste por ver o seu amigo assim…inconsolável.

- Foi a minha irmã não foi? – Disse Kankuro surpreendendo os outros dois, Shikamaru parou, mantinha a cabeça baixa, virou-se de novo para os dois rapazes sentados andando na direcção dos mesmos, sentou-se ao lado de Kankuro, apoiou os cotovelos na bancada e a sal cabeça nas mãos.

- Aquela rapariga problemática… - murmurou Shikamaru.

- Ela é muito teimosa e orgulhosa, nada a vai fazer mudar de ideias – disse Kankuro que a conhecia melhor do que ninguém.

- O que foi que ela te disse Shikamaru? – perguntou Chouji metendo um pedacinho que carne na boca.

- Vocês não querem saber… - disse Shikamaru levantando a cabeça.

- Estas a brincar? – Disse Kankuro – declaraste-te à minha irmã, apareces aqui com essa cara, e dizes que não queremos saber? Vá lá … conta-nos! – disse dando um encontrão a Shikamaru, quase fazendo-o cair do banco.

- É … diz-nos Shikamaru, falar vai fazer-te sentir melhor. – disse Chouji também ansioso por saber o que se tinha passado.

- Geez….Problemáticos – disse Shikamaru olhando para os dois camaradas que o olhavam com caras de cachorrinhos abandonados – eu vou contar-vos então…

- Gaara caminhava para um campo aberto, onde as flores dançavam ao sabor do vento, o Kazekage avistou três pessoas ao longe num treino muito sério, o rapaz loiro olhou para trás e viu Gaara a aproximar-se.

- Eh! Gaara… - nesse momento Naruto levou um murro de Sakura o que o fez voar para trás só parando quando bateu contra uma arvore.

- Isso é o que acontece quando não estás atento! BAKA! – Gritou Sakura.

- Sakura, calma…ai, ai… - disse Kakashi levando a mão ate a cabeça.

- Itei…itei…- Naruto estava encostado à arvore com o seu protector de cabeça fora do sitio, e imenso sangue onde tinha levado o murro…mesmo no meio da cara – Sa…Sakura Chaaaaaan…

- Gaara Sama, que surpresa – disse Sakura, fazendo uma vénia em seguida.

- Sakura…- Disse Gaara acenando com a cabeça.

- Gaara! He, he, he! – Naruto aproximou-se de Gaara com a mão atrás da cabeça a massajar a enorme contusão que Sakura lhe havia feito.

- Naruto… - Gaara aproximou-se descruzando os braços. Naruto fez um gesto para apertar a mão de Gaara, e ele correspondeu da mesma forma. Assim ficaram durante alguns segundos.

- Que fazes em Konoha? - Perguntou Naruto.

- Venho tratar de alguns assuntos com Tsunade Sama, e visitar velhos amigos – Gaara esboçou um sorriso. Sakura abriu os olhos admirada, era surpreendente o que um rapaz como Naruto podia fazer para mudar as pessoas.

- Eh! Vai haver um festival esta semana, vais ficar cá? – Perguntou Naruto excitado.

- Sim, claro…isto se não houver nenhum problema em Sanagakure – disse Gaara.

- Tem estado tudo mais calmo desde que Gaara Sama é Kazekage – disse Sakura docemente.

- Claro! Sakura Chan tem razão! – Disse Naruto – Não vão haver problemas!

Assim a conversa continuou o resto da tarde, Gaara estava diferente, sim, principalmente depois de ter sido salvo por aqueles seus novos companheiros….amigos, graças a eles Gaara estava vivo e recebia agora muito afecto por parte deles e da sua aldeia.

Já era noite, Temari adormecera confortavelmente no sofá da sala, tinha o pendente ao pescoço e agarrava-o sempre com a mão, como se tivesse medo que lho tirassem…

Batidas na porta acordaram-na.

TOK TOK TOK!

- Uh…quem será a … - Temari bateu com a mão na teste – oh não! Esqueci-me completamente de Kankuro! Óptimo Temari – dizia a rapariga levantando-se depressa do sofá. Apressou-se à porta mesmo como estava, ainda de robe e de cabelos soltos, ao abrir a porta abre os olhos surpresa.

- O que é que estas aqui a fazer? – Disse Temari

- Vi entregar-te o teu irmão – disse Shikamaru do outro lado da porta – esta a cair de bêbedo – dizia ele tentando equilibrar Kankuro que praticamente rastejava.

- Oh não! Esse idiota! Eu avisei-o – Temari estava claramente aborrecida, abriu mais a porta e colocou-se debaixo do outro braço de Kankuro, ajudando Sikamaru a leva-lo para dentro – aqui – Disse a rapariga dirigindo-os para o sofá, Shikamaru e Temari colocaram Kankuro delicadamente no sofá. – Eu agora trato do resto, podes ir, obrigado.

- Não precisas de ajuda? – perguntou Shikamaru olhando para Temari que evitava olha-lo nos olhos.

- Não é a primeira vez que isto acontece - disse a rapariga tirando o chapéu ao adormecido Kankuro – agora sai por favor – nesse momento, quando Temari se virou para ele por um breve momento, Shikamaru pode ver que ela tinha o pendente, ele manteve a sua expressão, agarrou a amo de Temari virando a rapariga para ele.

- Problemática… - Disse olhando-a nos olhos, criando um momento de tensão entre os dois.

- BeiJai – a dE uma vezzzz SHIKAMAREUUUU! – Kankuro gritou, ele parecia mesmo adormecido, mas esperava o momento perfeito para dizer isto, ambos, Temari e Shikamaru, virara-se para Kankuro, prontos para o matar – O MUNDO ESTAA A MINHA ESSPERAAA! – Gritou novamente Kankuro caindo inconsciente no sofá, Shikamaru e Temari olhavam para ele com enormes gotas de suor nas suas cabeças.

Shikamaru saiu da casa e dirigiu-se para a sua, onde a sua mãe o esperava com uma mensagem de Tsunade.

- Oh finalmente Shikamaru! - Disse a mulher - eu aqui preocupada, é tarde, e não me podia deitar enquanto não te entregasse a mensagem.

- Geez… que foi desta vez mãe…? – Disse Shikamaru - estou cansado e com sono, foi um longo dia só quero descansar.

- Não sejas ingrato! – gritou a mulher – ainda sou tua mãe…bem de qualquer maneira…Tsunade Sama espera por ti amanha de manha bem cedo, para uma missão.

- …Ainda por cima – murmurou Shikamaru.

Durante o resto da noite Temari, tratou de Kankuro, deitou-se já tarde, mesmo assim custava-lhe adormecer, aquele dia tinha sido longo demais para ela, nem as mais perigosas missões se comparavam a isto…o amor…

Na seguinte manha, bem cedo, Temari preparava um pequeno-almoço.

- Ohayo – disse Kankuro ao entrar na cozinha – bolas…tanta luz, está a matar-me. Dói-me tanto a cabeça.

- Que te sirva de lição! - Gritou Temari de costas viradas para o irmão – lembras-te ao menos do que aconteceu ontem a noite?

- Não… devia lembrar? – disse Kankuro com a mão na cabeça.

- Claro que sim seu baka! – gritou Temari numa enorme onda de raiva.

- Temari…Kankuro – disse uma voz vinda da porta – porquê tanto barulho logo de manha?

- Gaara! – Disse Temari num tom mais animado – vens mesmo a tempo do pequeno-almoço.

- Sim…agradeço, mas venho trazer-te uma missão – disse Gaara sentando-se num banco da cozinha.

- Missão – disse Temari confusa.

- Tsunade Sama pediu-me ajuda numa missão, eu apontei-te para esse trabalho – disse Gaara.

- Hum… sim claro – disse ela – quando é?

- Agora, vai ter com ela agora ao seu escritório, ela dar-te-á as informações que precisas. – Disse Gaara

Em pouco tempo a princesa da Areia estava pronta, a dirigir-se para o escritório de Tsunade, intrigada com aquela estranha missão. "Será que esta aldeia não tem Shinobis disponíveis? Não me importo de fazer a missão, só acho estranho pedirem a alguém de Suna…" pensava Temari a caminho do escritório.

Bateu a porta e logo foi mandada entrar, a primeira pessoa com quem se deparou foi Shikamaru, encostado à parede, o rapaz logo olhou docemente para Temari, mas esta dirigiu os seus olhos para Tsunade.

-Temari San, obrigado por teres aceitado esta missão. – disse Tsunade.

- Não há problema Tsunade Sama – respondeu Temari.

- Bem, vez estes documentos aqui em cima? – perguntou Tsunade apontando para cima da sua secretaria – quero que os vás entregar ao pais do chá, são de valor incalculável, muito importantes.

- Claro, Tsunade Sama – disse Temari – quando parto então?

- Hoje mesmo, estes documentos têm de lá estar, no máximo amanha, compreendes? – Disse Tsunade séria – Também quero que Shikamaru te acompanhe nesta missão…

Ambos os jovens abriram os olhos apanhados pela surpresa que a grande Tsunade lhes havia feito. Nenhum deles esperava isto.

Uma missão tão simples, em que ambos forma convocados…

LLLLLLLL

Este capitulo foi mesmo o seguimento do outro, quero fazer um enredo bem grande e adiar as pazes entre ambos, sim porque eles irão fazer as pazes!

Ontem estive a ver a minha conta no fan fiction e encontrei uma coisa que me pode dizer quantas pessoas já tinham lido a minha fic( sim eu sou extremamente lerda e só agora é que descobri isso) fiquei curiosa ao ver que muita gente a le…mas ninguém a comenta, o que me deixou triste…enfim, eu só keria pedir que se lerem deixem um comentário…mesmo que seja mau, sei que não sou tão boa como a minha amiga Rama chan, mas eu esforço-me…

Obrigado por lerem!


	6. Missao Falhada?

**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence…neste capitulo mais do que nunca…ele não me pertence.

**Inspiração: **Andei a pesquisar informações sobre os irmãos da areia, encontrei umas coisas interessantes que me inspiraram…

**O seu mais lindo sorriso**

**Capitulo 6: Missão falhada?**

- Temari… - dizia uma voz doce – vem minha pequenina.

A pequena Temari de 3 anos gargalhava enquanto tentava acompanhar Karura que tinha uma enorme barriga de 9 meses.

- Vem minha princesa da Areia, vem… – disse Karura novamente à sua menina – upa! Chegaste – disse agarrando Temari, mas não no colo, era impossível para Karura segurar Temari no colo, tendo aquela barriga enorme.

Temari agarrou a mão de Karura e juntas dirigiram-se para o jardim, era um jardim como toda a vila de Suna…de areia, mas o jardim que Karura e Temari construíram juntas era mais animado que todos os outros, tinha alguns pequenos vasos com plantas muito verdinhas que eram, pelos vistos, muito bem tratadas.

Karura sentou-se num banco, devagar, ao pé de um dos vasos e com a pequena Temari ao seu lado, apontou para esse vaso.

- Vês Temari? Uma flor… está a nascer uma flor desta planta, sabes porque minha princesa? – Disse Karura carinhosamente a Temari.

- Porque mama? – Disse a pequena Temari com uma cara curiosa.

- Porque nos lhe demos muito amor…com esse amor… - disse Karura pegando no vaso – a flor cresceu… - Esta talvez fosse a primeira lição sobre o amor que Temari aprendeu – O amor, faz crescer coisas lindas como tu, e o teu irmão Kankuro.

- E o bebe? – Perguntou Temari apontando inocentemente para a barriga de Karura.

- Sim querida, o bebe também… - disse Karura sorrindo.

De repente Karura começa a sentir contracções, pontadas muito fortes, sentiu o corpo muito fraco, tentou levantar-se mas não foi capaz, a dor era demasiado forte, o vaso que ela tinha na mão caiu, ficando em pequenos cacos.

Vem ai… - murmurou, Temari assustou-se com aquela acção, Karura respirou fundo e olhou para a menina – Temari, minha princesa, vai ao escritório do papá e chama-o, a mama precisa muito dele, vai lá… - disse calmamente a Temari, a menina assentiu e logo correu o máximo que consegui ate ao escritório do Kazekage seu pai.

- Temari san? – disse Tsunade Sama olhando para Temari com um misto de curiosidade e preocupação.

Shikamaru olhou preocupado para Temari, ao ver que a rapariga não se tinha manifestado contra a decisão de Tsunade.

- Tsunade Sama, me desculpe… - disse Temari acordando daquela memoria.

- Não faz mal Temari san, mas sentes-te bem? – perguntou Tsunade.

- Sim claro, eu só estava…a pensar – disse Temari –e eu acho que posso bem fazer esta missão sozinha, eu sou uma jonnin, posso perfeitamente levar esta missão ate ao fim. – Disse Temari, nervosa a Tsunade.

-Sim, eu compreendo-te, Temari san, mas é necessário que alguém de Konoha os entregue, e o único disponível é Shikamaru. – Explicou Tsunade – eu confio em ti Temari san, para tomares conta de Shikamaru.

- Claro Tsunade Sama… - disse Temari, desiludida, a ultima coisa que ela queria era ficar sozinha com Shikamaru, depois de todas aquelas coisas que ela lhe disse no dia anterior, doía-lhe imenso estar com ele, o seu coração dizia-lhe uma coisa enquanto que a sua cabeça lutava, dizendo o contrario.

Shikamaru e Temari depressa fizeram as malas para partir, eram apenas dois dias, por isso levavam poucas coisas, Shikamaru ficou encarregue de levar os documentos e scrolls, enquanto que Temari ficou encarregue de os proteger aos dois.

Já se encontravam a caminho do seu destino, fora de Konoha, caminhavam lado a lado, Shikamaru olhava-a intensamente, o que fazia Temari ficar desconfortável.

- Para de olhar para mim Baka! – disse Temari.

- Não sou capaz… - disse Shikamaru, Temari corou, respirou fundo, parou de caminhar e olhou para ele.

- Enquanto eu estiver responsável por esta missão – disse ela num tom autoritário – vais obedecer as minhas ordens, não vamos falar do que se passou ontem, nem vamos falar de nos os dois! Estamos entendidos?

- Geez…que mulher problemática – disse Shikamaru, continuando a andar. – uma mulher a dar-me ordens?

- Se tens problemas com isso podes voltar para Konoha! – disse Temari irada.

- Não vamos discutir…é demasiado problemático. – disse Shikamaru.

Continuaram o caminho sem falarem uma única palavra, claro que haviam sempre uns sorrisos maliciosos de Shikamaru, uns sorrisos quase invisíveis de Temari, olhares tímidos…mas nem uma palavra durante todo o caminho.

Depressa os dois chegaram aos arredores da cidade do chá, era quase noite.

- Esta ali alguém…tem vindo a seguir-nos à pelo menos trinta minutos – disse Temari muito baixinho a Shikamaru.

- Eu sei, consigo sentir a presença de pelo menos três… - Shikamaru parou para pensar um pouco – dois contra três, não é muito bom…isto se eles vierem atrás dos documentos.

- Não te preocupes, bebé chorão – disse Temari sorrindo – eu tomo conta de ti.

- Geez…eu já disse que não preciso da protecção de uma mulher – disse Shikamaru olhando para Temari.

- Bem, então vais ter que lidar com isso – disse a rapariga agarrando o seu grande leque, abrindo-o em seguida, colocou-se em posição de ataque, Shikamaru ficou surpreendido e assustado.

- O que pensas que estas a fazer! – exclamou ele de olhos bem abertos.

- Saíam já dai! Mostrem-se covardes! – gritou Temari para as arvores – Não vos aviso mais nenhuma vez.

- Vais estragar tudo…isto não estava planeado… - Shikamaru disse nervoso, em seguida três sombras saíram detrás dos arbustos, três homens vestidos de preto, com as caras cobertas, apenas deixando os olhos a vista, Temari sorriu, finalmente um pouco de acção. Era o que ela precisava.

- Entreguem-nos os documentos…e nos deixamo-vos irem com vida – disse um dos ninjas, que parecia ser o líder.

- E se eu vos disser que não! – gritou Temari continuando a sorrir.

- Miúda insolente – disse o outro ninja – vamos mata-los de uma vez.

- Nos não queremos problemas – disse novamente o líder – entreguem-nos apenas os documentos…

- Se achas que te vou entregar os documentos assim tão facilmente …então estás muito enganado – disse Temari.

- Já chega! – disse o outro ninja de novo, fez um movimento se como se estivesse a atirar Shurikens, Shikamaru e Temari olharam para ele atentamente, mas não viram nada.

- Ah! – Grita Shikamaru de dor, agarrando a parte superior da sua perna direita.

- Shikamaru! – grita Temari desviando a sua atenção para Shikamaru, mas também a rapariga logo em seguida foi atingida no braço esquerdo, mas muito de leve, provocando-lhe apenas um arranhão – Ah!

- O que raio foi isto? – gritou Shikamaru sentado no chão com uma enorme ferida na perna.

- Há, há, há …este tipo de Shirukens são invisíveis aos vossos olhos, nos moldamos o nosso chakra em forma de Shurikens, obtendo o mesmo efeito de um Shuriken normal, mas invisível. – Explicou o ninja que os tinha atacado.

" Oi, oi…isto vai ser problemático…pensa Shikamaru, pensa…" pensou Shikamaru, tentando concentrar-se numa estratégia, mas a dor na sua perna era demais…

- Temari, eu quero que tu… - mas já era tarde demais, a princesa da Areia preparava-se para atacar os ninjas, ela estava furiosa e pronta para matar.

- Dai Kamaitachi no jutsu! – num movimento bem forte do seu leque, ventos cortantes vão em direcção dos ninjas, conseguindo ceifar dois deles de uma só vez, era quase impossível escapar daquele ataque de Temari, mas um deles fugiu escondendo-se nas arvores – ah! Não me consigo mexer. – disse Temari deixando cair o seu pesado leque no chão.

- Exactamente garota – ouviram os dois, uma voz vinda dos arbustos, Temari olhou para o chão mas não viu nenhuma sombra, não podia ser o Kage mane como o de Shikamaru, o homem saiu detrás dos arbustos com as mãos levantadas na direcção de Temari, no entanto Temari continuava na mesma posição.

- O que se passa? – gritou Temari

- Lembraste do que o meu parceiro disse no caso dos Shurikens invisíveis? Então é fácil… - disse aproximando-se de Temari – o mesmo se passa aqui, como meu chakra eu consigo controlar-te a uma grande distancia. – explicou o ninja.

" O mesmo que Kankuro faz com as marionetas…mas, é impossível ele ter tanto chakra para controlar uma pessoa" pensou Temari.

- Larga-a! – gritou Shikamaru ainda no chão.

- Só depois de me entregarem os documentos – disse o ninja com uma kunai na mão, aproximando-a da garganta da princesa da Areia.

- Esta bem! – disse Shikamaru sem hesitar – eu entrego-os…deixa-me só chegar a minha mochila – Shikamaru levantou-se com muito esforço, tinha suores frios da dor na perna, ele tinha sido atingido com uma razoável quantidade de chakra, caminhou devagar ate a mochila e retirou os documentos.

- Não faças isso – gritou Temari – foge daqui com os documentos!

-E deixar-te sozinha? – disse Shikamaru mostrando um sorriso doce e um pouco forçado por causa da dor – nunca…

Temari estava comovida pelo gesto de Shikamaru, mas a rapariga era demasiado orgulhosa, Shikamaru caminhou em direcção a eles muito devagar e com grande dificuldade.

- Para ai! – gritou o ninja – coloca os documentos no chão e afasta-te! – ordenou.

Shikamaru obedeceu, deixou os documentos no chão e recuou, o ninja de negro começou a movimentar as mãos e os dedos, fazendo Temari mexer-se contra sua vontade, a princesa da Areia avançou aproximando-se dos documentos, agarrou-os e voltou atrás, entregando-os ao ninja, a rapariga tentava mexer-se por vontade própria….tentava contorce-se, mas apenas pequenos gemidos saiam da sua boca.

- Como sou um ninja de palavra…devolvo-te a rapariga – disse ele empurrando Temari bruscamente, fazendo-a cair no chão, o ninja saltou para cima de uma arvore, desaparecendo no arvoredo.

A princesa de Suna levantou-se, pegou no seu leque e começou a persegui-lo.

- Espera, Temari! – gritou Shikamaru tentando acompanha-la, mas em vão, o rapaz logo caiu no chão, a dor na perna era demasiado grande. – AH!

Temari olhou para trás, viu Shikamaru caído no chão e logo foi socorre-lo.

- Shikamaru… - disse a rapariga ajoelhando-se ao seu lado – deixa-me ver isso.

A rapariga delicadamente aproximou-se de Shikamaru, colocando as suas mãos sobre a perna do rapaz observando atenciosamente o golpe.

- Está fundo – disse a princesa da Areia com ar preocupado – Temos que tratar disso antes de mais, depois seguimos aquele bastardo – disse tentando manter a calma, planeando os futuros passos.

- Não precisamos – disse Shikamaru calmamente.

- O que? – disse Temari confusa – estas a pensar em desistir?

- Não é isso… - disse ele com o seu ar de aborrecimento que trás sempre consigo – Geez…antes de começarmos esta missão, eu coloquei os documentos verdadeiros na tua mochila, e uns papeis sem importância na minha, o que entreguei a este ninja…forma apenas papeis simples, sem qualquer valor.

Temari respirou fundo, sentia-se aliviada, mas por outro lado…

- O que é que te deu para fazeres isto sem eu saber de nada? – disse ela irada batendo-lhe devagar na cabeça.

- …foi melhor assim – começou Shikamaru – não vamos discutir, não vale a pena…Aha! – a dor na sua perna apertou novamente com Shikamaru.

- Shikamaru… - murmurou Temari – consegues levantar-te? Estamos perto da cidade, podemos repousar numa pensão enquanto eu te trato da perna.

- Eh… estas preocupada comigo? – perguntou Shikamaru tentando sorrir.

Temari respondeu com um sorriso que o voltou a animar…

LLLLLLLL

Eh! Malta jovem!

Minha nossa…obrigado pelos reviwes, eu não estou mais triste com isso, não vale a pena, é claro que gostamos que o nosso trabalho seja apreciado, mas o que conta é que nos divertimos a escrever!

Neste capitulo quero chamar a atenção de que: Naruto não me pertence! Eu andei a pesquisar o passado dos irmãos da areia, e resolvi colocar isso no fic, porque acho que lhe da um certo drama que eu queria mesmo transmitir!

O próximo capitulo pode conter spoiler…ou não isso também depende de ate onde vocês conhecem a historia de Naruto!

Ah sim…brevemente…lime!

Obrigado por lerem!


	7. Pesadelos e Memórias

**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence…neste capitulo mais do que nunca…ele não me pertence.

**Inspiração: **Ham…bem é mais uma continuação da inspiração do capítulo anterior XD…Aviso: Pode conter spoiler…

**O seu mais lindo sorriso**

**Capitulo 7: Pesadelos e Memórias**

- O QUE! – Gritou Kankuro em plena rua

- Fala baixo Kankuro, tenta compreender que ao fazermos isto estamos apenas a faze-lo pelo bem de Temari – explicou Gaara calmamente.

- Sim claro…mas uma missão juntos? Eles já falaram ontem…não correu muito bem…

- Estou a ver… – disse Gaara

- Ela nunca pensa nela mesma, só o rejeitou…por nossa causa… - disse Kankuro com um ar triste.

- Por causa de Sunagakure e da nossa mãe… - completou Gaara.

Os dois jovens continuaram a andar em direcção ao Ichikaru Ramen, silenciosos. O passado dos três irmãos havia deixado muitas feridas, uma grande parte já tinha sarado, mas ainda haviam ficado algumas por sarar, principalmente em Temari, as suas ultimas e poucas memorias da sua mãe não eram agradáveis, deu a entender a Temari que o amor, por muito bem que faça sentir uma pessoa…enfraquece-a.

- ITEI! – Gritava Shikamaru deitado numa cama de uma pensão, enquanto Temari tratava do ferimento na sua perna – queres matar-me?

- Para de te mexer! – Gritou Temari tentando concentrar-se no que fazia – foi uma sorte não ter trespassado a perna – respirou fundo – Já está - disse apertando bem a ligadura na perna de Shikamaru.

Shikamaru olhou para a sua perna, tinha uma ligadura feita delicadamente por Temari olhou em seguida para a rapariga que tinha virado as costas para arrumar as mochilas.

- O lorde desta terra foi muito simpático em nos oferecer este apartamento, não achas? – Disse Temari que acabara de pousar as mochilas no chão – parece que ficou muito contente em ter os documentos de volta.

- É …foi simpático – disse Shikamaru sorrindo.

Temari voltou a olhar para ele e corou ao vê-lo com aquele olhar.

- Devíamos dormir, ao menos descansar, espera-nos uma longa viagem amanha… - disse ela tentando não olhar para Shikamaru.

O quarto era simples, tinha uma cama e mesmo ao lado da cama, um sofá. Shikamaru sorriu vendo que tinha uma oportunidade de estar com Temari.

- Só tem uma cama… - Disse ele com um ar despreocupado e inocente – como fazemos?

- Oh Shikamaru – disse Temari com um sorriso malandro – lá vem o problema de…"Só tem uma cama…" Não te preocupes, vou dormir mesmo ao teu lado …– Shikamaru sorriu triunfante – … no sofá. – Completou Temari. Shikamaru não achou piada nenhuma e voltou a encontrar o seu ar de aborrecimento.

- Geez…porque é que tens de ser tão problemática? – disse Shikamaru – vais ficar desconfortável no sofá. – disse o rapaz enquanto Temari tirava o seu protector de cabeça e as suas luvas.

- Shikamaru pára… – disse a princesa da areia ao sentar-se no sofá – Eu não vou dormir contigo na mesma cama…já te tinha pedido para não tocares nesse assunto, e estamos numa missão!

- Yare, yare… – murmurou Shikamaru aborrecido, virou as suas costas à rapariga – Boa noite…princesa da Areia… – disse Shikamaru muito baixinho, mas de modo que Temari conseguisse ouvir, mostrando um sorriso a princesa da Areia respondeu-lhe.

- Boa noite… – Temari foi adormecendo aos poucos, com a voz de Shikamaru a ecoar nos seus ouvidos … "princesa da Areia"…

A pequena Temari bate na grande porta do Kazekage, com a força que tem, gritando pelo pai.

- Papá! Papá! – Grita a menina batendo com as mãos na porta. Do outro lado a porta abre-se bruscamente, e um homem assustado sai ajoelhando-se ao pé de Temari.

- O que se passa Temari? – Pergunta o Kazekage num tom severo que tem sempre.

- A mamã, está… está no jardim, ela precisa do papá… – tentou explicar Temari. O Kazekage pegou Temari no colo e correu para o jardim.

- Karura! – gritou o Kazekage colocando a menina no chão, acudindo a sua esposa.

- Vem…vem ai… - Disse Karura entre a respiração rápida.

- Onde está Yashamaru? – Perguntou o Kazekage.

- Esta…fora com…Kankuro – disse Karura com dificuldade – Temari…vai connosco.

Kazekage voltou a pegar Temari no colo, e ajudou Karura a levantar-se da cadeira onde estava, juntos foram ate ao hospital, onde Karura foi atendida assim que chegou.

Foi levada para um quarto onde se daria o parto com a ajuda de Chiyo, a mulher que colocou o demónio Shukaku da Areia dentro do corpo da criança ainda por nascer.

- Kazekage Sama, aconselho-o a ficar aqui fora com a pequena Temari, este parto vai ser difícil… - Disse Chiyo que foi logo interrompida pelo Kazekage.

- Por isso mesmo, Chiyo Sama, eu quero entrar…tudo o que acontecer dentro deste quarto diz-me respeito. – Disse o Kazekage – Temari, sê uma boa menina…não saias daqui. – Disse o homem ajoelhado ao pé de Temari, a menina abanou a cabeça num gesto positivo, o Kazekage levantou-se e entrou na sala do parto.

Temari ficou sentada na cadeira, no corredor, sozinha, balançado as pernas para a frente e para trás.

Dentro da sala, o parto já tinha começado, Karura gritava desesperada de dor, nem Temari ou Kankuro a puseram em tantas dores de parto, era insuportável, a mulher chorava desesperada, as suas pernas e um dos seus pulsos tinham sido amarrados para que ela não pudesse espernear muito, Karura sabia que o seu filho era possuidor do demónio Shukaku, mas não queria perder aquela criança, ele era tão importante para si como os seus outros dois filhos.

O Kazekage encontrava-se encostado a uma parede, sem nenhuma expressão na sua cara, ou arrependimento da sua louca decisão de colocar um demónio dentro do corpo do próprio filho por nascer.

Toda a gente contava com o nascimento daquela criança para a protecção da aldeia da Areia, inclusive Chiyo e o Kazekage, Karura sabia que poderia morrer, mas o que ela queria acima de tudo era que aquela criança, seu filho, nunca estivesse sozinho…

- Vamos Karura, tu és capaz! – Dizia Chiyo olhando-lhe nos olhos.

- Não…eu não sou capaz…eu vou…morrer! – Gritava Karura – Não quero…não …não quero… ahhhhh!

- Vamos, já vejo a cabeça da criança… força! – Gritava Chiyo – Só mais um pouco!

Karura gritava fazendo um último esforço para o seu filho nascer.

No corredor a pequena Temari ouvia os gritos de sua mãe, a criança assustada e curiosa não permaneceu muito mais tempo sentada, ela queria saber o que se passava, porque é que sua mãe tanto gritava, então desobedecendo a ordem de seu pai, a menina de 3 anos saltou da cadeira num pequeno pulo e em passos pequenos e lentos aproximou-se da porta.

Abriu-a um pouquinho de modo que pudesse ver o que se passava, viu Karura deitada na cama e presa pelos pés e por um dos seus pulsos, o seu pai o Kazekage permanecia encostado a parede, Chiyo aos pés da cama tentando ajudar Karura, e uma medica nin especializada em partos apoiando a mão livre de Karura e limpando o suor que a mulher escorria naquele momento.

- Força-lhe a barriga. – Disse Chiyo para a outra medica, esta obedeceu, empurrou a barriga de Karura ajudando-a a ter a criança, a mulher gemeu ainda mais de dor.

- Que fazes idiota! – Gritou o Kazekage, empurrando a medica.

- Kazekage Sama! – Gritou Chiyo – não se preocupe, isso não lhe vai fazer mal, é normal em alguns partos forçarmos um pouco as barrigas, é doloroso, mas não faz mal…nem a ela …nem a criança.

O Kazekage assentiu, permitindo que a medica continuasse.

A pequena Temari continuava à porta de olhos arregalados, assustada vendo sua mãe em tantas dores.

Só um pouco mais, e uma criança de penugem ruiva, coberto de sangue, e de pele muito branquinha, estava nas mãos de Chiyo, a outra medica depressa cobriu a criança que chorava em plenos pulmões. "É saudável…" pensou Chiyo, Temari ao ver o seu novo irmãozinho sorriu, a criança foi levada ate Karura nos braços do Kazekage.

- Gaara… - murmurou a quase sem vida Karura, O Kazekage ficou surpreendido pelo nome que Karura deu ao seu filho.

- Como te sentes Karura? – Disse o Kazekage.

- Estou… a morrer… – Disse Karura acariciando Gaara que estava nos braços do Kazekage, ainda a chorar – O meu filho…t-tirou-me a vida – Karura não se conseguiu controlar, começou a chorar, O Kazekage entregou Gaara a Chiyo, aproximou-se de Karura e apertou-lhe a mão, mesmo depois de tudo a que obrigou Karura a fazer, ele amava aquela mulher – a tua ganância, meu querido – continuou – ambos sabíamos desde o inicio que eu poderia morrer, fui o sacrifício desta maldita vila… só espero que não seja em vão…

Temari estava assustada, aquela não era a sua sempre doce e carinhosa mãe, nesse momento um homem loiro vem a correr pelos corredores do hospital, carregando um pequeno Kankuro ao colo, finalmente Yashamaru avista Temari à porta.

- Temari… - murmura Yashamaru.

- Espero que o meu filho me vingue quando eu desaparecer, maldita seja esta vila e todos os que a habitam… - falou a frágil Karura no seu ultimo fôlego.

- Mamã…? – Temari não compreendia, a sua mãe estava diferente.

- Temari San – chamou Yashamaru – pequena, não devias e… - Yashamaru olhou desolado para dentro do quarto, Gaara estava ao colo de Chiyo a chorar, o Kazekage segurando a mão de Karura que estava moribunda na cama, já tinha sido solta nos pés e na mão, e a medica nin tentando ajuda-la aplicando um jutsu nela, mostrando as suas mãos esverdeadas perto do ventre de Karura.

Karura alcançou o rosto do Kazekage, ela amava o seu marido, foi essa a razão que a levou a aceitar o demónio Shukaku no seu filho.

- Vê…o que….o amor me…fez… – os seus olhos fecham-se devagar, e a sua mão deslizou da face do seu marido. Karura havia morrido, deixado todos os que a amavam tristes, principalmente a pequena Temari que assistira a tudo, a menina deixa lágrimas caírem dos seus olhos, precipitando-se ate Karura gritando.

- Mamã! – Mas antes que Temari pudesse alcançar Karura foi apanhada pelo Kazekage.

- Não Temari! – Gritou o Kazekage - …a tua mãe morreu…

- Mamã! – A pequena continuava a chorar e a gritar pela sua mãe ainda na esperança de a acordar – mamã…

- Temari! – Gritou Shikamaru acordando a rapariga – Temari acorda, vamos! – Temari levanta-se, ficando sentada no sofá, com o rosto cheio de lágrimas, ela olha para Shikamaru que estava sentado ao seu lado, ele olha-a preocupado – foi apenas um pesadelo. – Temari abraça-o surpreendendo o mestre das sombras, mas ele corresponde aquele abraço, apertando Temari bem forte.

- Não…não foi só um pesadelo – Disse Temari a chorar – a dor é real Shikamaru… - Disse a rapariga afastando-se para o olhar nos olhos, Shikamaru não compreendia o que Temari falava, levantou-lhe o queixo e limpou-lhe as lágrimas.

- Diz-me o que se passa contigo Temari, não sejas problemática – disse Shikamaru carinhoso. Temari hesitou, mas pensou melhor, e não tinha escapatória possível.

- E-eu vi a minha mãe…morrer… – disse Temari olhando para baixo, Shikamaru ficou horrorizado – eu era bem pequena, mas lembro-me…tento apagar da minha memória, mas vem sempre em sonhos, desde o dia em que ela morreu, nunca consegui dormir direito, umas vezes por saudade, outras por receio de Gaara – explicou a princesa da Areia ainda de cabeça baixa – Tudo começou a melhorar, Gaara ficou estável e agora ate é o Kazekage, a nossa família tornou-se mais unida, e eu já conseguia dormir a noite…mas…

- Mas… – repetiu Shikamaru sério.

- À três anos atrás – disse ela olhando para ele – aquele beijo…despertou-me sentimentos, de amor; as memorias voltaram, os pesadelos… - disse Temari a chorar – O amor…foi isso que levou a minha mãe a morrer. – Disse triste – eu…só não quero acabar a minha vida da mesma maneira que ela acabou… - Shikamaru olhou para Temari, abraçou-a sem dizer uma palavra, um abraço quente e doce.

-Geez…problemática – disse ele – o amor nunca mataria uma pessoa, isso não existe… há apenas pessoas que morrem por amor…eu morreria por ti, porque te amo muito – afastou-se olhando-a nos olhos – o amor faz nascer coisas maravilhosas …ah sei lá… - Disse o rapaz corando pelo menos é desse jeito que eu sinto por ti.

Temari olhou Shikamaru, lembrando-se do que Karura lhe tinha ensinado "o amor faz nascer coisas lindas", lembrou-se dos seus irmãos e como agora juntos eram uma família muito unida, lembrou-se de todos os seus aliados de Konoha que aos poucos se tinham tornado amigos.

- É verdade…como me pude esquecer? – Disse a rapariga sorrindo. Shikamaru…posso, hum…posso dormir contigo esta noite? – Disse a rapariga surpreendendo o mestre das sombras.

- Hum…não sei, tu disseste que ficavas confortável no sofá, e eu estou a gostar de dormir sozinho nesta cama maravilhosa e espaçosa – disse ele com um sorriso malandro.

- Ah…mas eu tenho medo de dormir sozinha…Shika… – disse Temari carinhosamente, acariciando o rosto de Shikamaru.

- Bem então – disse Shikamaru agarrando a nuca de Temari – eu acho que podes dormir comigo… – os rostos aproximaram-se e ai foi Temari que deu o primeiro passo, outra vez, e beijou Shikamaru ardentemente. Foi um momento quente, os corpos de ambos estavam quentes apesar de na janela passar uma brisa fresca. Separaram-se tomando ar, os beijos eram bons demais e viciantes, cortavam a respiração.

- Amo-te mulher problemática…disse Shikamaru.

- E eu amo-te a ti…bebe chorão – disse Temari sorrindo, levantaram-se do sofá e acomodaram-se juntinhos na cama espaçosa. Shikamaru segurava Temari pela cintura, como se tivesse medo que ela voltasse a fugir dele – adormeceram nos braços um do outro, naquela note quente…

LLLLLLLL

Oie!

Pronto, pronto…demorei muito tempo a actualizar, mas tenho uma razão para isso…a qual não vou explicar porque não têm nada a ver com isso…hehe

Eu avisei que esta capitulo poderia ter spoiler para algumas pessoas que ainda não leram o manga…na parte em que Gaara morre e é recuperado por Chiyo, Chiyo é então uma velha sabia de Suna que colocou o demónio da Areia Shukaku dentro do corpo ainda por nascer do bebé (Gaara).

Karura é a mãe de Gaara, mas ainda não esta provado se é também mãe de Kankuro e Temari, ai mas ela e Temari são tão parecidas que para mim esta mais do que provado.

Yashamaru é, para quem não se lembra, tio de Gaara Temari e Kankuro, irmão de Karura, mas Yashamaru guardou muita amargura por Gaara por ter sido ele a roubar a vida da sua queria irmã.

Logo no início podem ver algo como: Ichikaru Ramen, pois …como todos sabem é o local onde Naruto costuma gastar os seus dias a comer….Ramen!

Bem acho que já disse tudo o que tinha a dizer, se tiverem mais duvidas não hesitem em perguntar, porque eu….nao vou responder (tou brincando) claro que vou responder hehe

Obrigado por lerem!


	8. Eu te amo

**Disclaimer: **O meu nome é Claudi chan….não Masashi Kishimoto ok?

**Inspiração: **eh…algum Manga hentai com o nosso casal (sim é verdade eles existem XD) e musicas sensuais…

**Advertência para quem ainda não percebeu**: CONTEM LIME! Não esperem é muito de mim…

**O seu mais lindo sorriso**

**Capitulo 8: Eu amo-te**

Mais um dia acordava em Konoha, todos começavam as suas rotinas na vila, Tsunade já ia na terceira garrafa de sake, logo de manha, e Shizune, com um enorme sorriso, trazia-lhe mais uma pilha de livros e papéis.

- Eu juro-te Shizune, se me trazes mais uma pilha de papéis …eu mato-te – disse Tsunade com um olhar ameaçador.

- Mas… Tsunade Sama – disse Shizune com o seu sorriso, ignorando a ameaça de Tsunade – é seu dever como…

- Sim, sim…eu sei… É meu dever como Hokage estar encarregue de todas – suspirou e revirou os olhos – as malditas responsabilidades….

- Não é maravilhoso? – Disse Shizune radiante.

Tsunade ignorou Shizune e tomou mais um gole de sake, estava pensativa, parecia estar longe dali. Shizune parou de arrumar os livros e fixou-se na sua mestra.

- Tsunade Sama? – Disse a rapariga – o que se passa?

- Estou a pensar no que é que aqueles dois estão a fazer agora, estou preocupada com eles – Disse a Godaime com um olhar distante.

- Hum…pois… – disse Shizune – … não sei porque, Tsunade Sama, mas, acredito que estão bem, e que tudo vai correr bem – disse sorrindo.

- Espero mesmo que tenhas razão Shizune…

Entretanto, não muito longe de Konoha, na cidade do chá, dois jovens bem aconchegados um no outro, começavam a acordar depois de uma noite de carinhos. Os raios de sol que entravam pela janela batiam na cara de Shikamaru, incomodando-o.

- Ah…luz problemática – disse cobrindo os olhos com a mão que tinha livre, olhou para a outra mão e encontrou a sua princesa de Suna, de costas viradas para ele, agarrando a mão e o braço de Shikamaru.

- Temari… - sussurrou Shikamaru, bem baixinho ao ouvido de Temari, dando-lhe um beijo atrás da orelha e soprando bem de leve - …acorda.

Tudo o que obteve de Temari foram uns quantos gemidos, ela não queria acordar, sentia-se perfeitamente confortável. Shikamaru sorriu ao vê-la assim linda, os cabelos fora do lugar, uma expressão pacífica no rosto e as roupas desalinhadas, não estava a ser problemática como era habitual, estava mesmo do jeito que Shikamaru adora.

- Eh…concordo contigo…é muito problemático sair da cama – disse o mestre das sombras abraçando Temari – vamos ficar assim só mais um pouquinho.

Estavam os dois muito juntinhos e aconchegados, Shikamaru usufruía do lado doce de Temari. De repente Temari abre os olhos fugindo dos braços de Shikamaru.

- Oh não! – Grita ela tapando a boca – já é manha, devíamos de voltar para Konoha!

- Qual é a pressa? Geez… – disse o rapas apanhando Temari pelo pulso – temos muito tempo para voltar, e de qualquer maneira Konoha não fica muito longe… - disse ele com um olhar meigo – Vamos aproveitar este momento a sós…longe de coisas problemáticas.

Temari sorriu, sentou-se calmamente perto de Shikamaru, ele beijou-lhe os lábios levemente e acariciou os seus cabelos dourados.

- Dormiste bem? – Perguntou ele.

- Nunca dormi tão bem na minha vida! – Disse Temari com a sua testa unida a de Shikamaru – como esta a tua perna?

- Não me dói, - disse Shikamaru que parecia já nem se lembrar da ferida na perna – trataste muito bem de mim…

- Eu só usei um creme que Tsunade Sama me deu, não fiz nada demais… - disse a princesa.

- Mas… – disse ele agarrando as mãos de Temari – foste tu que trataste de mim – subiu as suas mãos ate a face de Temari, juntando depois os seus lábios aos dela num beijo ardente, Temari levou as suas mãos para o cabelo de Shikamaru acariciando levemente os seus cabelos negros, o beijo entre os dois foi ganhando mais intensidade, gotas de paixão inundavam o quarto, os corpos esquentavam mais e mais.

A perna de Temari deslizou para entre as pernas de Shikamaru, enlaçando-se levemente na que estava ferida. As mãos de Shikamaru deslizaram para as ancas perfeitas de Temari, correndo as curvas da princesa com leveza, Temari soltou uns gemidos e reagiu dominando Shikamaru, agarrando as suas mãos e com o seu corpo sobre o dele prendeu-o contra a cama.

- Não tens de ganhar sempre …bebe chorão – Disse ela num tom provocante e sensual.

- Este é um jogo…que eu não posso perder – disse o guerreiro das sombras ofegante, vivendo uma nova sensação que todo o seu corpo adorava.

Temari voltou a colar os seus lábios em Shikamaru, começando por um beijo delicioso e molhado, deixando a sua língua ganhar uma batalha quase perdida quebrando o beijo voltou a colar os lábios na face do rapaz, e outro no pescoço, molhando-o com a língua, causando um sensação de êxtase no mestre das sombras, obrigando-o a gemer.

- Ah Temari… - gemeu Shikamaru, louco de emoção, Temari parou as mordidelas no seu pescoço por um momento, olhando para ele num ar de gozo.

- Desistes? – Disse a princesa com um toque de luxúria no seu olhar.

- Nunca…mas… - Disse Shikamaru corado – é a primeira vez que estou com alguém…

- Eu também…. – Temari mordeu o lábio inferior, as suas mãos deslizaram para dentro da camisola de Shikamaru, cravando as suas unhas no peito do seu guerreiro, voltou a descer ate ao pescoço dele mordendo-o, Shikamaru voltou a vacilar perante a luxúria da princesa, mas ele não iria perder este jogo.

- É a minha vez… - disse o rapaz; apesar da sua preguiça ele não ira perder contra uma mulher, mesmo que essa mulher fosse Temari.

Com as suas mãos agora soltas, Shikamaru agarrou nas mãos descontroladas de Temari. O mestre das sombras mudou as posições dos corpos, ficando agora em cima do corpo desejável de Temari, entre as suas delicadas pernas, prendendo agora ele os braços da princesa de Suna contra a cama.

Temari cruzava as suas pernas nuas no tronco de Shikamaru, ele parecia tão determinado, não parecia o mesmo garoto que achava tudo tão problemático, agora era um homem apaixonado, ela era a sua determinação.

Aproximou os seus lábios dos lábios quentes e carnudos de Temari, esquentou ainda mais a cara da Kunoichi, beijou-a com mais vigor que antes, quase que magoava os lábios com aquele beijo, deixou apenas uma mão sua deslizar ate a faixa que prendia a roupa de Temari, começou a desaperta-la exibindo o corpo da princesa e o pendente que ela trazia ao pescoço. Temari gemia de prazer, tentava ainda ganhar a Shikamaru, mas era impossível.

Os cabelos negros de Shikamaru caiam sobre a face de Temari, com a única ao que ela tinha livre, tentava puxar a blusa a Shikamaru, ele mesmo tirou-a, expondo um tronco musculado. Shikamaru voltou a clamar os lábios de Temari como seus, explorando aos poucos o seu pescoço perfumado da princesa. A sua mão atreveu-se a percorrer outros caminhos, vagueando sobre as coxas de Temari. Ela, quase nua e em poder de Shikamaru, gemia e soltava gritos de prazer, o corpo dela tremia por causa da sensação das mãos quentes do seu guerreiro sobre a sua pele.

- Ah…Shika…. – Gemia e princesa puxando Shikamaru para mais perto, o seu peito subia e descia, numa respiração mais acelerada, Shikamaru desceu os seu beijos quentes para o peito da princesa, não aguentando mais o prazer que o guerreiro lhe proporcionava, ela grita – eu desisto…ganhaste – disse ela quase sem fôlego.

- Já estava ganho desde o inicio… – disse Shikamaru olhando no fundo dos olhos esmeralda de Temari, voltou a clamar os lábios dela como seus num beijo profundo – eu não ia para enquanto não admitisses que eu ganhei.

- Só ganhaste porque eu deixei…- disse Temari com um olhar doce, enlaçou os seus braços a volta do pescoço de Shikamaru – mexeste mesmo comigo… - disse a princesa corando – não esperava isto de um covarde preguiçoso como tu…eu amo-te Shika…

- Eu também te amo… - disse Shikamaru, sentindo o perfume no pescoço de Temari, sorrindo ao ver o pendente que lhe havia dado.

- Shika… - disse Temari agarrando a face de Shikamaru com as duas mãos – devíamos mesmo voltar para Konoha, vão todos dar pela nossa falta, principalmente os meus irmãos…

-Geez…Tem mesmo que ser? – disse Shikamaru com o seu habitual ar de aborrecimento.

-Temos mesmo que ir Shika – disse ela acariciando Shikamaru que se mantinha em cima do seu corpo – temos que deixar que Tsunade Sama veja a tua pena.

- Yare..yare… - Shikamaru olhou para Temari, desviou uma madeixa do seu cabelo da cara dela – estavas…a falar a sério…err à pouco?

-Sobre o que? – perguntou ela.

- É a primeira vez que…estas com alguém? – perguntou ele um pouco corado.

- Eu não ia mentir sobre isso…não tenho nada a esconder! - Gritou ela – foste o primeiro rapaz que eu beijei…

- Eh…então eu sou importante ne? – disse ele com um sorriso malandro - …eu amo-te mesmo Temari – disse plantando um beijo nos lábios da princesa.

- Aw….meu bebe chorão! – Disse Temari com tom de gozo – vamos logo, está a fazer-se tarde. – Depressa se arranjaram para se porem a caminho.

Aquela noite tinha sido muito importante para ambos, Shikamaru finalmente reconhecera que os homens não são nada sem as mulheres e Temari não tinha mais medo de amar, alias, nenhum dos dois se queria separar…como é que iriam enfrentar a distancia que os separava? Por muito bem que se sentissem perto um do outro, pensamentos sobre o futuro de ambos assombrava-os. Não poderiam dizer a ninguém o que se passava, teriam mesmo que se comportar como verdadeiros Shinobis, não mostrar os seus sentimentos em qualquer circunstância.

Já estavam a caminho de Konoha, a perna de Shikamaru ainda não tinha sarado por completo, Temari ajudava-o a andar suportando-o ao seu lado. Por muito que a Kunoichi não queira, a ideia de se separarem novamente não a deixava.

- Shika…? – disse Temari.

- Hum…

- O que vamos fazer? – perguntou Temari.

Shikamaru continuou a andar, olhando sempre em frente, ele já sabia que Temari iria colocar a frágil relação deles em questão, por muito motivos problemáticos sobre os quais ele não queria pensar.

- O festival de Konoha é amanha… - disse Shikamaru – gostava que tu fosses…

- Eu sei que percebeste a minha pergunta Shikamaru, - gritou Temari – não mudes assim de assunto, sabes bem que nós-

- Eu sei – disse Shikamaru cortando as palavras de Temari – não quero pensar nisso enquanto estamos juntos, alem de ser problemático, não nos deixa gozar os bons momentos…quero aproveitar o tempo que estou contigo, a conhecer-te melhor e bem…tu sabes – disse ele corando – Não me interessam essas coisas problemáticas.

Temari sorriu docemente, olhou para Shikamaru e mostrou-lhe o seu mais lindo sorriso.

- Podes contar comigo no festival – disse a princesa sorridente.

Continuaram o caminho para Konoha sem mencionarem uma palavra sobre o futuro de ambos. Temari levou Shikamaru para o hospital assim que chegaram; Tsunade recebeu a notícia de que ambos estavam no hospital, logo informou o Kazekage da situação e correu para o hospital receosa.

Ao entrar no hospital deu de caras com Temari, sentada num corredor a porta de um quarto.

- Temari San! - gritou Tsunade.

- Tsunade Sama – Temari levantou-se do banco comprido – eu e Shikamaru íamos imediatamente ao seu escritório entregar o relatório, mas antes tivemos que parar no hospital…Shikamaru foi ferido em combate – explicou Temari.

- E como te encontras tu? – perguntou Tsunade.

- Err…eu estou óptima, só fiz um pequeno arranhão no braço-

- TEMARI! – gritou Kankuro ao fundo do corredor quando viu Temari, correu ate ela – Estas bem?

- Peço imensa desculpa – disse Tsunade – recebi a notícia de que vocês tinham chegado, mas que estavam no hospital, pensei que estavam feridos, mas pelos vistos – disse Tsunade a Gaara que se aproximava – foi só Shikamaru.

- Estou a ver… - disse Gaara, olhou para Temari – Como correu a missão?

- Err…ah… - Temari tentou conter-se – b-bem…foi óptimo, quero dizer…err, correu muito bem, excepto claro quando fomos atacados… mas tudo acabou bem.

Nesse momento Shikamaru sai do quarto acompanhado por Shizune. O rapaz fica surpreendido ao ver tanta gente, por momentos receou os irmãos assustadores da sua princesa.

- Shikamaru…como te sentes? – Perguntou Tsunade.

- Estou melhor….o que é que se passa? – disse Shikamaru confuso.

- Os meus irmãos pensaram que eu também estava ferida, por isso vieram para ca assim que puderam, mas como podem ver estou bem… - explicou Temari olhando para os irmãos.

- O que interessa é que estão os dois bem… - disse Tsunade tentando aliviar a tensão no ambiente – e os documentos?

- Foram entregues no tempo previsto…geez, chegamos agora – disse Shikamaru - parem com as perguntas, temos ao menos direito de descansar, - começou a afastar-se – logo, logo entregamos o relatório, agora é muito problemático…

- Eh…tenho que admitir que também estou cansada, e estou a precisar de um banho – disse Temari afastando-se junto com Shikamaru – Tsunade Sama, prometo que vamos entregar o relatório ainda hoje – disse ela – Gaara, Kankuro… vou levar Shikamaru a casa…ele ainda esta ferido, vou ter com vocês assim que puder.

Juntos, Temari e Shikamaru afastaram-se das "pessoas problemáticas", seria muito complicado explicar para os kages o envolvimento entre os dois jovens. Kankuro olhou-os com um ar suspeito, Tsunade tinha um sorriso na sua face, e Gaara mantinha-se sem qualquer expressão.

- Parece que se conseguiram dar bem na missão… – disse a Godaime – estou feliz por eles.

Os dois jovens amantes caminhavam pelas ruas em direcção à casa dos Nara, com tanta gente ao redor deles o casal não podia ter certas liberdades, mas isso não os impedia de conversar.

- Hehe.. – Temari estava longe em pensamento.

- Que foi problemática? Qual é a graça? – perguntou Shikamaru.

-Vou conhecer a tua família, bebe chorão – disse Temari num tom de gozo.

- Não…o meu pai esta numa missão e a minha mãe esta a ajudar no festival – Disse Sikamaru – estamos sozinhos, tal como eu gosto…

Temari sorriu como se conseguisse ler os pensamentos de Shikamaru.

Assim que chegaram dentro de casa, as mãos de Shikamaru exploraram novamente o corpo de Temari, os lábios tocaram-se violentamente, o corpo de Shikamaru caiu sobre o de Temari, encostando a sua princesa à parede, outro momento de paixão ardente naturalmente entre os dois, o desejo de tirar as roupas era grande, pois a temperatura ia subindo entre os dois. Temari parou Shikamaru.

- Shika…a tua mãe pode chegar a qualquer momento… – disse ela preocupada.

- Isso ia ser problemático ne? – disse Shikamaru.

- Eh…muito – respondeu Temari – de qualquer maneira temos que fazer aquele maldito relatório.

- Geez…isso também é problemático – disse ele – prefiro isto… - disse enquanto a enchia de beijos e carinhos no pescoço.

Temari enfraquecia nos braços de Shikamaru, cada carinho e beijo que Shikamaru lhe dava, deixava-a mais e mais apaixonada. O guerreiro das sombras, continuava mergulhado na pele macia de Temari, aspirado a cada momento o seu doce perfume, a princesa da areia puxava-o para mais perto, guiando as suas mãos ate ao cabelo do seu guerreio das sombras, soltando-o do penteado habitual.

Tropeçando, alcançaram a sala de estar, Shikamaru deitou a sua princesa sobre o sofá, mergulhando no seu corpo em seguida.

- Shi-ka…vamos p-pa-parar – dizia a princesa tentando soltar-se, mas Shikamaru beijava-a intensamente, correndo os lábios da princesa com a sua língua, de maneira sensual, as mãos de desceram novamente para as coxas de Temari, a temperatura subia cada vez mais, o desejo era cada vez maior…

CLICK

Um som de uma porta a abrir-se assusta os dois amantes, logo se separaram tentando arranjar-se o melhor possível.

- Shikamaru? És tu? – disse Yoshino, a mãe de Shikamaru – sei que és tu, porque o teu pai só chega hoje a noite.

Yoshino entra na sala e fica surpreendida. Shikamaru e Temari estavam sentados juntos, no sofá a discutir a construção de relatório, o cabelo de Shikamaru continuavam solto, e o kimono de Temari estava desalinhado, mas estavam concentrados no relatório.

- Oh…eu não sabia que tínhamos visitas. – Disse Yoshino.

- Mãe, voltaste – disse Shikamaru atrapalhado – esta é-

- Temari, da Arei – respondeu Temari – é um prazer conhece-la.

- O prazer é todo meu – disse Yoshino sorrindo – conhecer a irmã do kazekage é uma honra – Yoshino parou e olhou atentamente para Temari, o que a deixou um pouco desconfortável – Temari…és muito bonita…não achas Shikamaru? – Temari corou, Shikamaru ficou sem palavras – Mas é claro – continuou Yoshino – és tão preguiçoso, conheces tantas raparigas lindas, como a Ino da tua equipa, e nunca aproveitas – Temari continuava corada e sem reacção, Shikamaru estava sentado calmo, a pensar num plano para se livrar daquela situação problemática.

- Mãe …geez por favor para de envergonhar Temari – disse Shikamaru.

- Não estou a envergonha-la a ela – disse Yoshino – estou a envergonhar-te a ti; de qualquer maneira, Temari aceitas um chá?

- Ah claro, um chá seria óptimo, senhora Nara. – Disse Temari, ainda em choque.

- Oh querida! Chama-me Yoshino! – gritou a mulher que ia em direcção a cozinha.

Shikamaru respira fundo assim que a sua mãe sai da sala.

- A tua mãe é adorável – disse Temari sentando-se ao lado de Shikamaru, o rapaz olha para ela tentando perceber o que ela acabara de dizer.

- Geez…como queiras… - disse o mestre das sombras.

Claro que desde que Yoshino chegou, Shikamaru e Temari não conseguiram ter mais nenhum momento a sós, Yoshino estava fascinada com Temari, e Temari acompanhava cada conversa de Yoshino com um sorriso, Shikamaru via-se apenas no meio de duas mulheres problemáticas sem ter direito a falar, ele também achava as conversas de mulheres muito problemáticas, e mantinha-se afastado.

Ao fim da noite, depois de um jantar com toda a família Nara, incluindo Shikaku, Temari despede-se de Shikamaru, num abraço um pouco tímido, e uma enorme vontade de beijar.

- Temari…lembras-te do local do nosso…primeiro beijo? – disse o rapaz de forma tímida.

- Claro…não é algo que eu vá esquecer assim – respondeu Temari.

- Quando fores para o festival, amanha a noite, vai lá ter, eu estou a tua espera… – disse o rapaz com uma enorme vontade de apanhar Temari nos seus braços.

- Mal posso esperar – disse a princesa, as mãos do casal afastam-se, Shikamaru vê a sua princesa afastar-se lentamente…

LLLLLLLL

Oie!

Estou com pressa…eh..ha algumas coisas sobre este capitulo que eu queria falar, mas não tenho tempo…haum…se tiverem duvidas perguntem…ahh lime sim..eu disse para não esperarem muito de mim…

Obrigado por lerem!


	9. A herança

**Disclaimer: **Naruto pertence a Masashi Kishimoto Sama Yosh!

**O seu mais lindo sorriso**

**Capitulo 9: A herança**

- Temi….que fazes? – Disse Kankuro ao entrar no quarto onde Temari dormia, encostado à ombreira da porta, procurou a sua irmã com os olhos, Kankuro estava sem a roupa e maquilhagem já tão habitual nele, tinha o cabelo despenteado e vestia umas bermudas e T-shirt pretas, ele levantou uma sobrancelha tentando perceber o que Temari fazia, ela estava perdida entre imensos tecidos que havia comprado em Konoha, ao ouvir a voz grave do seu irmão olhou para trás.

- Kankuro! – Disse ela fatigada, com os olhos bem abertos em direcção de Kankuro.

- Que bagunça é esta? O que estas a fazer? – Perguntou ele aproximando-se ainda com a mesma expressão no rosto, Temari levantou-se do meio dos tecidos, desviou alguns fios de cabelo da cara e olhou para todos os lados como se procurasse algo de valioso.

- Não "o" encontro Kankuro, o festival está quase a começar e eu ainda não "o" encontrei, mas "ele" não pode estar longe tenho a certeza – Temari fez uma pausa para tomar ar, o seu olhar tornou-se ameaçador de uma maneira que só Kankuro ou Gaara conheciam…repreensão – E tu ainda não estas vestido? Ah! Que vou fazer? Onde esta Gaara? Vocês têm que se vestir, não tarda o festival começa e nos somos convidados de honra…

- Temi – disse Kankuro calmamente, apoiando uma mão sua no ombro da sua irmã – ainda faltam 4 horas para o festival, Gaara deve estar ai a chegar, ele sabe perfeitamente que tem de se preparar, e …a minha roupa já esta escolhida no meu quarto, em cima da minha futon …tsc só não sei como me convenceste a ir… – Disse olhando para o outro lado e cruzando os braços em seguida.

Oh Kuro…tu és um garoto lindo, tenho a certeza que as garotas de Konoha vão ficar doidas por ti – disse Temari docemente acariciando o rosto limpo de Kankuro – agora…ajuda-me a encontra-lo.

- O que procuras exactamente? – Perguntou Kankuro.

- O gancho de cabelo de nossa mãe …lembras-te? – Disse Temari com um sorriso bem leve nos lábios e um brilho nos olhos, chamando velhas e preciosas, memorias.

- Vais usa-lo? – perguntou Kankuro surpreendido – quero dizer….trouxeste-o?

- Bem…tenho-o sempre comigo, nunca saio de Suna sem ele – respondeu Temari – é uma recordação preciosa, dos melhores momentos que passámos com ela.

- Hmpf…- Kankuro pareceu esboçar uma expressão de ódio e tristeza ao mesmo tempo – lembro-me de bem pouco…

Temari sentiu um frio vindo de Kankuro, é verdade que ele era bem pequeno quando Karura morreu, as boas memorias que teria de sua mãe, eram poucas ou mesmo nenhumas. A princesa fez uma pausa e logo esboçou um pequeno sorriso.

- Tenho a certeza que te lembras da festa do teu 3º aniversário, Kuro – disse Temari, Kankuro voltou a olhar para ela, lá estava, aquele sorriso caloroso, ele logo mostrou nos seis lábios, um pequeno contorno – nesse dia, ela usava o gancho…. – continuo Temari.

- É sim – disse Kankuro – lembro-me bem desse dia – Kankuro deu uma pequena gargalhada - ela estava linda nesse dia.

- Pois estava Kuro…por isso preciso da tua ajuda – disse Temari com um pouco de desespero na voz – eu preciso daquele gancho, também quero ficar linda esta noite.

Kankuro revirou os olhos e apertou os lábios, ficando com uma expressão de irritação.

- Tsc…queres arranjar-te para aquele miúdo das sombras, não é? – disse Kankuro - Eu juro, Temari, se ele se atreve a meter um dedo em ti eu…

- Ele não vai meter dedos nenhuns em mim seu idiota1 – Gritou Temari escondendo um pouco o embaraço que sentia – confia em mim…

- Eu confio em ti… só não confio nele – Disse Kankuro calmamente.

- Kuro…! – disse Temari desesperada.

- Mas…eu vou ajudar-te – disse Kankuro olhando para a cara da sua irmã pelo canto do olho – só não sei porque queres ficar mais bonita do que já és – disse Kankuro tentando passar despercebido pelo que acabara de dizer, olhando para um ponto fixo no tecto, os olhos de Temari abriram-se de surpresa, logo um sorriso apareceu nos seus lábios.

- Obrigado Kuro! – disse ela docemente, abraçando o seu irmão, Kankuro sentia-se um pouco desconfortável e embaraçado, mas o abraço de Temari transmitia-lhe um calor que ele não estava habituado a receber muitas vezes, o que se tornou agradável de uma certa maneira. – Agora ajuda-me a procura-lo – disse Temari soltando Kankuro.

Três fatigantes horas depois, Gaara chega a casa, um pouco cansado e mal humorado, ao entrar na sala depara-se com uma mulher vestida com um kimono tradicional, branco, cheio de flores lilases, os cabelos loiros apanhados ao alto, com uns fios soltos e um gancho roxo, com flores caídas, de lado perto da orelha da mulher. Ela virou-se e olhou Gaara, ele reconheceu os olhos verdes escuros daquela mulher, era….

- Temari… – Disse Gaara, depois de ter percebido quem ela era.

- Já chegaste…finalmente, estávamos a tua espera disse Temari, Kankuro entrou na sala pela porta que dava acesso a cozinha, vestindo um kimono tradicional preto para homem, o seu cabelo continuava despenteado dando-lhe um ar rebelde – Vamos, tens de te preparar, somos convidados de honra, e toda a gente espera o kazekage!

- Eh! Vai lá irmãozinho – Disse Kankuro com a mão na nuca – a mulher não tem parado hoje…geez

- Quem é que não tem parado hoje? – gritou Temari corando, enraivecida com o seu irmão – mostra um pouco de respeito!

- Oh vá lá! – Gritou Kankuro – é verdade Temari, não tens parado um segundo!

- Temari! Knkuro! – gritou Gaara….impondo respeito, assustando ambos seus irmãos que depressa pararam a discussão – se vocês continuarem assim, vamos mesmo chegar atrasados – disse ele aproximando-se dos outros ninjas irrequietos – Temari… - Temari olhou para Gaara, ele parecia tentar encontrar palavras, olhando para o chão, embaraçado… - estás…estás muito bem…

A princesa olhou para ele, em admiração, corou levemente, viu o seu irmão mais novo olhando para o chão, muito fixamente, tentando esconder uma leve cor vermelha nas suas bochechas, Temari sorriu.

- Eh – disse Kankuro aproximando-se de Gaara – ele tem razão mana! Estás fantástica!

Temari olhou para os seus dois irmãos com um olhar sério, tentava identificar alguma partida pela parte deles, mas não havia nada, num um pouco de ironia nas vozes dos garotos, era tudo sincero, a princesa olhou os dois com ternura, tentando mostrar um sorriso, quando ele queria deixar lágrimas correrem.

- Vocês – disse ela com um brilho nos olhos que as lágrimas lhe provocavam, aproximou-se deles os dois e apertou-os bem forte – eu adoro-vos tanto! – Disse ela, os dois irmãos corresponderam ao abraço de Temari, ficando unidos.

- Bem, bem – disse Kankuro envergonhado – vamos parar com isto ou vamos mesmo chegar atrasados.

- Hah….eu vou vestir-me – disse Gaara afastando-se depressa, com um toque rosado na cara.

Temari sentia-se feliz por saber que tinha o apoio dos seus irmãos, e que cada vez estavam mais unidos. Mesmo depois de tudo o que passaram, tudo o que sofreram, os irmãos da areia amavam-se muito e queriam apenas o melhor para o futuro uns dos outros.

Em pouco tempo a equipa da arei estava pronta para arrasar Konoha.

No outro lado da Vila, um jovem estava deitado sobre a sua futon, olhando para o tecto do seu quarto, as mãos atrás da cabeça serviam de almofada.

Estava perdido nos seus pensamentos, o festival que se aproximava iria ter um momento decisivo na sua vida. Estava tenso, nervoso…nunca ele pensara que uma mulher problemática como Temari o iria deixar naquele estado.

- Shikamaru! Quanto mais tempo vais ficar a olhar para o tecto? – Perguntou Yoshino ao entrar no quarto – o festival está quase a começar, e eu gostaria que estivesse no teu melhor!

- Geez…ainda falta muito tempo para o festival, e é muito problemático arranjar-me, qual é o problema de ir assim vestido? – Disse Shikamaru olhando para sua mãe.

- O problema é que eu gostava que estivesses apresentável e bonitinho em frente da tua amiga Temari – Disse Yoshino sorrindo, a mulher aproxima-se da futon de Shikamaru, esperando uma resposta astuta do seu filho prodígio, Shikamaru fitou a sua mãe, ela pode ver um toque vermelho na cara do génio.

- Como é que….sabes que nós nos vamos encontrar? – foi tudo o que Shikamaru pode dizer.

- Eu e o teu pai ouvimos a vossa conversa ontem a noite, quando se despediram – disse ela com um largo sorriso, imaginando o seu filho apaixonado. Shikamaru ficou chocado, os seus próprios pais espiavam-no, era certo que dos seus velhos já não podia esconder nada, Yoshino é teimosa, e Shikaku é astuto, por isso, mais cedo ou mais tarde eles iriam descobrir tudo – estou muito orgulhosa de ti Shikamaru, colocaste essa preguiça de lado e atiraste-te a algo que gostas, mostras finalmente interesse em algo – disse a mulher sorrindo ao seu filho.

- Mãe… - Shikamaru tinha ficado sem palavras, afinal a teimosia e persistência da sua mãe tinha-se tornado algo positivo.

- Comprei-te uma coisinha – disse Yoshino saindo do quarto, deixando Shikamaru sozinho por alguns segundos, com uma curiosidade ainda maior, sentou-se na sua futon aguardando a sua mãe, Yoshino volta a entrar no quarto com uma caixa enorme nas mãos – Toma abre! – disse a mulher sorridente, Shikamaru pegou na caixa, seria demasiado problemático abri-la, mas fê-lo pela sua mãe, pela generosidade e empenho da sua mãe.

Ao abrir a caixa deparou-se com um kimono masculino, em tons azuis escuros, simples, sem qualquer decoração, mas muito elegante para a ocasião. Shikamaru sorriu, inspirou uma grande quantidade de ar e pensou "que problemático".

- Mãe…eu…obrigado – disse ele ao olhar nos olhos ternos da mulher.

- Não quero que agradeças, quero que te ponhas a mexer! Veste esse kimono, vai ter com Temari ao festival e diz-lhe o que tens para dizer! – Ordenou Yoshino.

- Yare, yare… - respondeu Shikamaru.

- Um "yare" Chega meu menino! – exclamou a mulher assustando o seu filho, aproximou-se docemente de Shikamaru, ficando de joelhos à sua frente, plantando um beijo carinhoso na bochecha do garoto, deixando-o ainda mais vermelho – enches-me de orgulho, murmurou Yoshino, deixando Shikamaru mais calmo e confiante em si mesmo….agora só faltava o festival….

LLLLLLLL

Gentem!

Yare yare…ouve um atraso …fui muito lenta a postar esse capitulo…ainda por cima é tão pequeno ne?...bem isto é um pré festival, próximo capitulo vai ser o ultimo, e prometo não demorar tanto tempo a posta-lo…finalmente a portuguesinha vai deixar de vos chatear ne? XDDD

Bem tem coisas que eu gostaria de explicar do capitulo anterior, já que não tive tempo para isso, mas eu já não lembro o que queria explicar…por isso não explico XD

Neste capitulo tem uma palavra que talvez não tenham nunca lido…ou talvez já tenham, ela é Futon , é o nome daquelas camas no japão…bem aquelas no chão, elas não se chamam camas…mas sim futon…hehe

Este capitulo esta muito centrado em Temari, porque ela merece ne?

Ah tem algo que eu queria contar-vos….(tou sendo tão chata nesta capitulo ahem) Talvez vocês achem que eles tem uma maneira muito formal de falar…porque esta fic esta em português de Portugal…ou talvez não hehe

Bem muito obrigado pelos reviwes, e obrigado também aqueles que tem apenas seguido essa fic…eu sei que você estao ai hehehe

Bem….bejus! ate mais!


	10. Aceitas?

**Disclamer**: Naruto pertence a Kishimoto Masashi, não a mim…Mas ainda estou em fase de negócios…BOHAHAHA

**Inspiração: **Sem inspiração XD

**O seu mais lindo sorriso.**

**Chapter 10: "Aceitas?"**

- O festival de Konoha… – Disse Temari assim que os três irmãos alcançaram o recinto do festival. Era um enorme espaço com barraquinhas com diversos jogos, comidas exóticas e gente animada. Em volta do recinto estavam árvores de _Sakura_, balouçando com o vento, estandartes e bandeiras viam-se penduradas, mostrando orgulhosamente o símbolo de Konoha, luzes de todas as cores se combinavam com as estrelas, iluminando agradavelmente a noite.

Tentando encontrar a responsável por Konoha, Tsunade, o grupo de Suna continuou pelo recinto, despertando olhares tanto de homens como de mulheres. Gaara e Kankuro eram alvo de olhares de mulheres jovens e velhas, caíam babando tanto por um como pelo outro; homens ficavam olhando a bela figura de Temari, mas logo se sentiam sob os olhares ameaçadores dos irmãos protectores.

Encontraram finalmente uma grande mesa onde Tsunade repousava com os sábios de Konoha e muitos outros senseis que aguardavam a chegada do Kazekage e seus irmãos, estavam la todos, até os 11 de Konoha.

Tenten ficavam no meio de Neji e Lee, agarrando ambos pelos braços, corando e sorrindo, Neji por sua vez estava mais preocupado procurando Hinata que em passinhos de bebé tentava fazer uma aproximação a Naruto, tentando desta vez chamar a sua atenção, mas este não viu sequer Hinata porque avistou Gaara e logo gritou o seu nome, deixando que todos soubessem que a equipa de Suna se aproximava; Kiba tentava convencer Shino a esquecer todas as regras só por uma noite e beber um pouco, mas Shino respondia-lhe que "não necessitava beber para saber divertir". Sakura ficavam falando com Ino sobre o vestuário de cada um e como todos os meninos estavam lindos, enquanto Ino era massacrada pela amabilidade de Chouji que lhe levava sempre mais uma asinha de frango ou uma batatinha.

O único ninja que estava a faltar ali era o único que Temari precisava, mas ela sabia exactamente onde o encontrar. Aproveitando que todas as atenções estavam viradas para O Kazekage e para um novo Kankuro, Temari recuou afastando-se daquele aglomerado de pessoas, partindo para o seu único objectivo daquele festival.

- Hei! Miúda da Areia!!! – Gritou uma voz feminina e extremamente irritante atrás de Temari; era Ino, olhando para Temari com um olhar provocador e as mãos nas ancas.

- Eu tenho nome, sabes loirinha? – Disse Temari irritada.

- Ah, sim, eu sei – Disse Ino – mas o que interessa isso agora? – Temari sentiu uma fúria enorme atravessar-lhe o corpo de alto a baixo – eu quero é falar contigo acerca… do Shikamaru. – Continuou Ino, toda a raiva sentida naquela momento desvaneceu, dando lugar a preocupação e a sensação de supresa.

- O-o que tem ele? – Disse Temari com os seus olhos bem arregalados em direcção a loira platinada – Ele falou contigo?

- Não, não! Nada disso! – Respondeu Ino agitando os braços – Ele nem sabe que eu vim falar contigo, Shikamaru odeia que eu me meta nos assuntos dele. – Disse Ino fazendo uma careta.

- Então o que se passa? Diz logo!!! – Gritou Temari impaciente.

- É que… - Ino retraiu-se, juntou as mãos atrás das costas e baixou a cabeça – Eu…bem…tu sabes…eu gostei do Shikamaru… - Disse a loira, corando intensamente, Temari arregalou os olhos, ficou muito surpreendida em saber aquilo, ela sempre tinha pensado que a loirinha gostava do Uchiha, mas afinal esse também já tinha desaparecido faz muito – Mas… já não importa o que senti, porque eu confundi os meus sentimentos e Shikamaru é apenas um grande amigo meu – Disse ela sorrindo para Temari – alias…ele é muito preguiçoso mesmo, não faz o meu género! – Disse a loira gritando alto – E ele ama-te de verdade – Temari surpreendeu-se ao ouvir aquilo, mostrou uma expressão curiosa – Eu sei que vocês estão juntos, ninguém me contou, não foi preciso, e peço-te, como amiga de Shikamaru, toma bem conta dele, vocês merecem-se…e achei que devias saber. – Terminou Ino com um sorriso sincero.

- Não te preocupes, eu vou tomar bem conta daquele bebé-chorão.– Disse Temari, com um sorriso cínico na cara – Sabes loirinha…não és má de todo…

- Digo o mesmo de ti, miúda de Suna. – Sorriram uma para a outra sem mais palavras serem proferidas.

As ruas de Konoha que estavam afastadas do festival eram escuras e silenciosas, mas Temari aproximava-se já daquele edifício alto onde tinha encontrado Shikamaru chorando pelos seus companheiros, onde um beijo terno tinha nascido entre ambos…onde tudo começou.

Lentamente Temari subiu a longa escadaria, apoiando a sua mão no ferro frio elevou-se ate ao topo, esperava ver Shikamaru sentado olhando o céu estrelado, mas não encontrou nada alem do vazio, procurou com os seus olhos por sinais de Shikamaru…mas ele não estava lá.

Ela tinha a certeza que era aquele o edifício, foi fácil reconhecer a coberta sob a qual mostraram afectos um pelo outro. Decidiu esperar, afinal de contas eles não combinaram hora alguma de encontro, apenas o local.

A Princesa aproximou-se da beira do edifício, observou o festival, como tudo naquele momento parecia tão insignificante e pequeno, todos os seus problemas e temores pareciam-lhe tão insignificantes como tudo lá em baixo. As cores e as luzes do festival reflectiam-se nos seus olhos, os sons das músicas, os risos de crianças ecoavam nos seus ouvidos. Temari sentia-se leve, o seu corpo vazio, e abstraída de qualquer acção exterior.

Temari olhou para o local por baixo da coberta, aquele local trouxe-lhe a sua preciosa memória com Shikamaru….

O mestre das sombras apertava com mais força os seus lábios contra os lábios de Temari, num beijo desajeitado mas muito doce, aos poucos, tomando ar que lhes faltava, descolaram os lábios, a corada Temari olhou para o chão, ainda próxima de Shikamaru e mantendo as suas mãos no rosto dele.

- O-o que foi isto? – Disse Shikamaru confuso mas ansioso por mais.

- Isto foi um beijo seu idiota! – Resmungou Temari olhando para ele – Ou ficaste assim tão idiota que não sabes reconhecer um beijo?

- Geez…problemática… - Disse Shikamaru – O que eu quis dizer foi, porque é que fizeste isto?

- Bem eu… – Temari voltou a encontrar um ponto fixo no chão e a ganhar a tonalidade de vermelho vivo na cara – Eu….sabes…tu estas vulnerável e eu… Porque é que tens de fazes essas perguntas e arruinar o momento? – Gritou Temari irritada….

Temari sorriu a esta lembrança preciosa, antes não tinha resposta para dar a Shikamaru, agora ansiava pela sua chegada para lhe poder dizer quanto o amava.

O vento arrepiou a pele da kunoichi, a brisa em cima do telhado estava a refrescar, Temari cruzou os braços sobre si mesma, tentando enganar o frio que se fazia sentir. Num breve instante, braços fortes e masculinos cobriram a pele fria dos braços de Temari, embrulhando-a carinhosamente, aquecendo todo o seu corpo numa fracção de segundos.

- Estas com frio? – Perguntou a voz dona dos braços que a tinham envolto, junto ao seu ouvido. Temari sabia perfeitamente que era Shikamaru, reconhecia o seu cheiro e as suas provocadoras mãos, encostou todo o seu corpo ao dele deixando-se aquecer pelos carinhos recebidos.

- Porque demoraste Shika?... – Disse Temari de olhos fechados sentido o seu corpo ser acariciado com cuidado.

- Tive assuntos problemáticos para tratar antes de vir para cá, coisas que so eu posso resolver – Lentamente Shikamaru virou Temari para si mesmo, ficando olhos nos olhos com ela, Temari levou a sua mão ao rosto de Shikamaru e sorriu.

- Tudo para ti é problemático – Disse ela com um brilho nos olhos.

- Eh…o teu sorriso foi a coisa mais linda e problemática que se atravessou na minha vida – responde Shikamaru – por tua causa vou ter de fazer uma coisa não tão problemática – disse ele segurando Temari pela cintura para bem perto dele – porque tu vales bem a pena todo o trabalho do mundo… – Temari corou exageradamente, não esperava uma declaração tão forte de Shikamaru.

- Shika…

Shikamaru afastou-se de Temari ligeiramente, levou a mão ate ao bolso do Kimono masculino que vestia e retirou um anel prateado, sem adornados ou diamantes, segurou a mão de Temari e lentamente colocou-lhe o anel no dedo anelar.

- Mulher problemática…casa-te comigo – Shikamaru estava intenso, um olhar intenso, uma voz intensa, uma atitude por completo intensa, o que ele dizia não era da boca para fora, eram palavras verdadeiras e cheias de amor, Temari ficou em estado de choque, paralisada – E agora é aqui que tu respondes… - Disse Shikamaru tentando mudar o ambiente de tensão.

- Shika…eu… eu não sei, nos… – Temari baixa o seu olhar para o chão, a sua voz torna-se fraca – Nos não podemos Shikamaru, eu não pertenço aqui, e tu não pertences a Suna…os meus irmãos precisam de mim… – Disse Temari desesperada – nem sabes como eu gostaria de ficar contigo para sempre…

Lentamente Shikamaru levou as suas mãos a face quente de Temari, levantando-a delicadamente, olhando-a nos olhos ele acaricia-a, acalmando o desespero dentro de Temari.

- Eu vejo-me nos teus olhos… Sei que é para sempre, por muito problemática que sejas ao longo das nossas vidas, eu vou ficar sempre contigo, não importa o que os outros pensam, eu também preciso de ti – Temari voltou a corar – E quanto aos teus irmãos, não te preocupes, eles juntaram-se com Tsunade e juntos colaboraram para nos juntar, parace que um casamento entre Suna e Konoha só pode ajudar mais a aliança, e…seja qual for a tua escolha, vou ficar sempre a tua espera…Princesa de Suna.

- Fizeste isso tudo por mim? Tanto trabalho por mim? – Disse Temari com doçura no olhar.

- Já te disse, vales a pena todo o trabalho do mundo…eu amo-te – Respondeu Shikamaru – Que me dizes? Não precisamos de casar já, quando estivermos prontos para isso…ate porque casamentos são muito problemáticos.

- Claro que sim meu bebé-chorão, amo-te… – Disse Temari enrolando os seus braços a volta do pescoço de Shikamaru, roubando um beijo, um longo beijo.

Temari e Shikamaru ficaram abraçados tornando a noite mais quente e agradável, Shikamaru segurou Temari a volta da sua cintura, puxando-a a sua altura, prolongando o beijo. Temari levou as suas mãos ate aos cabelos de Shikamaru enrolando os seus dedos aos fios negros do seu cabelo, em poucos segundos fogo de artificio ilumina as céus marcando o dia do festejo entre duas vilas, não só unindo-as como também a dois corações.

**FIM **

EHHH MINA!!!!

Terminei a fic!! Finalmente…cheguei a pensar que nunca a ia terminar, os motivos pelo atraso foram diversos, tive o meu computador avariado, depois apanhou um vírus, depois foi época de exames na escola e eu não tive tempo para nada…enfim…mas ganhei coragem para a terminar, pois eu sei que existem por ai muitos fans de Shikamaru e Temari que querem saber como termina este enredo, por vocês todos!!!

Horas dos agradecimentos e dedicações:

Rama-chan (Kaname-san) – Rama querida, dedico a ti este fic, desde o inicio ate ao final, foste tu o meu incentivo principal para começar e para terminar, obrigado por tudo Rosário, Muitos beijos!!!

Ixa-chan – IXAAAA Amiga dedico também a ti, porque tens sido uma maravilhosa fan da Akatsuki (não sei o que isso tem a ver com a historia mas enfim) Obrigado pelas dicas, e pelas críticas construtivas

Sayan sensei – Para o meu sensei, que me ensinou que um festival é um Matsuri e por me ter aturado como aluna dele durante 3 ou 4 meses já!! Obrigado sensei!!

A todos aqueles que deixaram review, e tem acompanhado a historia deste fantástico casal

Ate mais minha gente, e vão deixando review, porque é sempre bom saber as opiniões dos outros!!!


End file.
